Never Far From You
by AkastukiDragon
Summary: Deidara has just lost Sasori and all most lost his life, But is saved by Tobi and now Tobi looks after him while he gets better...though Deidara's physical injuries aren't the only thing he is help healing.rated M for later chapter's.
1. Chapter 1

A Dragon's Ramble. First off I would like to say sorry for taking so long to post a new story between work and other important matters I haven't been able to write anything T^T. Right now things are good and I have time to write all the stories that I have been meaning to write ^^. I would also like to say a BIG thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my first story World so Cold and to everyone who hasn't read it yet please check it out.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any of the Character's used in this story they all belong to Kishimoto

so without any more stalling here is my New story, Never Far From You

The sound of crunching rubble and the faint sound of blood dripping was all that could be heard from the remnants of where the fierce battle took place. The blond haired akatsuki member carefully walked through the many scattered and broken remains of once perfectly made puppets.

He was amazed how many there were and the detail that was put into them, but he paid no attention to them, no, he was looking for one puppet in particular. Sasori.

He stopped to steady himself, having lost his left arm and gaining several cuts and bruises he knew he was in pretty bad shape and could meet his end if he didn't get medical attention soon. He kept going, knowing his Danna would be upset with him for keeping him waiting. He quickened his pace before he froze in place.

His vivid blue eyes widened at the gruesome sight, "Danna?"

Flame like red hair met with crimson a red liquid, closed eyelids covered the chocolate brown eyes never to be seen again. As the blond got to his partner, he fell to his knees taking a shakey breath to try and keep himself under control. He closed his eyes, opening them to see two swords going through his Danna's heart.

He fought to hold back the tears that wanted to burst from behind his eyes. He carefully took out the swords that took his Danna away. Knowing he couldn't leave him there like this, Deidara took out a scroll and with his own blood, wrote Sasori's name on it. After Sasori's body was safely put into the scroll, Deidara put it into one of the pockets of his akatsuki cloak, knowing his Danna could rest peacefully. Deidara tried to get back up but couldn't.

Trying to gather what little strength he had left, he tried again, only to stumble and collapse to the ground yelling out in pain, "This isn't good un!" He then sighed, "guess I'll see you soon Danna un.." The darkness began closing around him, then nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"How long do you think Deidara will stay like this?"

There was a low sigh, "I don't know, he was beat up pretty badly."

Voices, that's what the mumbling sound was. Deidara was slowly regaining consciousness and his memory reforming the events that had occurred. Sitting up suddenly in bed, he felt a sharp pain that reminded him of his injuries. Rushing to his side, Konan made him lay back down. "Take it easy will you. I just finished cleaning and re-bandaging your wounds." The bluenett looked at him with a sigh of relief that he was awake; amazed that he was still alive after all the injuries he had suffered.

Deidara laid back down looking at the bluenett, then noticed the other person in the room "L-Leader-sama." Needless to say he was in shock; why was Leader-sama here, it didn't make any sense to him since he never visited anyone, even if they were injured from a mission and if he needed to speak with them they went to his office. Just then the Leader stepped forward, "it's good to see you awake and alive Deidara-san." Pein and Konan were both looking at him when Pein said something to Konan before he then looked back at Deidara "get well soon Deidara-san," he then turned to leave when he stopped, "and I understand your actions." He then left.

Deidara looked at Konan confused, he was going to ask when the bluenett hushed him "Pein knows what you did with Sasori's remains, and it's alright." With that she went to the night stand and opened the drawer, she handed Deidara the scroll, "gets some rest." She then left.

When Konan left, Deidara looked at the scroll, it was Sasori's. He then noticed something wet on his cheek when he placed his bandaged hand to his face, it was then he realized, he was crying. At last the tears that wanted to so badly fall were coming out and he couldn't stop them ,at last he could cry out in pain,sadness,hurt and loneliness.

~meanwhile~

Pein, Konan and Madara aka Tobi where sitting in Pein's office discussing Deidara and how to handle him. "So this means I get to be his partner now right?" Madara asked with a smirk in his non Tobi voice, already knowing the answer. At last, he was going to be partners with his Deidara. He didn't mind the fact he and Sasori where partners...at first thinking no way would Sasori love him, but to his surprise, he had been wrong and was not happy about it but let it go seeing how happy Deidara was with him though it hurt. "Yes since it was your idea in the first place" Pein's voice brought Madara out of his thoughts. He then smirked under his mask, "very well then Leader-sama may I go see my new partner?" he asked as he then turned to leave.

That's when Konan spoke up, knowing Deidara would be crying his eyes out by now and not wanting anyone to see him like that. Konan was like a mother to Deidara, he went to her for advice or when he and Sasori got into a fight. She always looked out for him. "He is resting right now." Madara paused and looked back at the bluenett, "oh? Are you going to stop me from seeing him?" Konan sighed, "no I'm not...I'm just saying with the condition he is in, he needs some rest." She hoped that would be enough to stop him. Madara thought for a moment, "very well. I'll see him in the morning," with that he left.

Pein then turned to Konan, "I know you're worried about him." Konan sighed, "of course I am. We both know what he is planing for Deidara." Pein crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "which it does not involve us...so stay out of it." Pein closed his eyes getting ready to hear it. "I know that Pein...but Deidara just lost Sasori and had fatal injuries. The fact he is still alive is a miracle and there is just no way he's mentally and physically ready...and knowing Madara he may not wait till he is."

Pein then opened his eyes, "are you forgetting that it was him and Zetsu who found him?" Before she could reply, Pein walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "everything will be fine." With that, he opened the door to his office signaling Konan to leave. She sighed as she left and went to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**ADragon's rant: First off I'm sorry chapter one was so short I'm shocked at my self for it T^T, I won't let it happen again...well I'll try not to. I had this story in minde for a while but was unable to post it since my computer crashed *sighs* also big thank to my bestie Peinsakufan1341**

Madara left the room heading to his own, though, as he was going passed the room Deidara was in. He paused looking at the door. He so badly wanted to go in and be with his blond partner and was about to place his hand on the door handle when he heard the soft cries coming from behind the door. He gave a sigh deciding to leave him be for now and went on his way.

When he was finally in his room and the door was closed and locked behind him, Madara took off his mask and set it on the night stand beside his bed as he sighed. Needles to say, he was happy Deidara was alive and awake at that, but wondered how long it would take the blond to fully recover and to get over Sasori. As he thought this, his mind wandered back to that day.

~flashback~

"Hurry up Tobi!" the white half said. "Coming Zetsu-san," Tobi ran to catch up with the plant like man as they made there way through the many broken puppets. "What is taking you so long?" the black half asked. Zetsu had what looked like a Venus fly trap encasing him. He himself had one side of him black and the other side white. He stopped and turned to face the other nin running up to him.

Tobi, the soon to be new member of the Akatsuki, was tall and was always dressed in black with black gloves and socks, a green scarf and a bright orange mask with one black eye hole he always had on. What really made him stick out was the way he acted. Tobi acted like a child, always bouncy, hyper and happy.

When he did catch up with Zetsu, they both looked for Sasori to get his ring. That was when Tobi pointed out Deidara, "hey Zetsu-san...i-isn't that Deidara?" Zetsu sighed, "it is. Maybe he met his end as well?" said the white half. Inside, Madara was in a panic, *N-no this isn't happening please tell me this isn't real* All his thoughts were filled with pleas that his blond was still alive.

When they got to him, Tobi checked to see if Deidara was still alive and to his relief he was, though he was badly hurt and knocked out. They saw Sasori's ring but no sign of the puppet man anywhere and not wanting to waste time looking for him, Tobi carefully picked Deidara up and he and Zetsu went back to the base.

~end of flashback~

When Madara finally snapped out of his thoughts, he was sweating and his heart was racing, He made his way to the bathroom deciding that a shower would help calm and relax him. Once inside, he closed the door and turned the water on. Getting himself undressed, the water was almost scolding when he got in and again his mind wandered.

Madara thought of all the injuries Deidara had suffered and was amazed he was still alive after all, all his ribs were either broken or bruised. He lost a lot of blood from losing his left arm, his remaining arm was broken in three places and was almost dislocated, his right leg was broken in four places and his ankle was sprained, his other leg was only broken in two places and badly bruised, he also suffered internal bleeding, had a punctured lung, and he was covered in cuts and bruises.

Despite all that Deidara survived and Madara was more then thankful. The hard part was now to wait until he was better and ready. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel drying himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist, then left to get a pair of boxers. As he did so, droplets of water fell from his dark spiky hair and slid down his back, arms, and chest, when he finally found a pair and put them on he climbed into his bed.

Under the warm covers of his big bed, Madara felt no warmth from it. He so wished to one day share his bed with that blond bomber then and only then would he feel real warmth, with thoughts of the things he and Deidara could do together he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adragon's rant: First off thanks to mimirudesu, LatyfeSurLeSora and CrystalSuigetsu, For your reviews ^^ I'm glade you like the story sofar. Also chapter five won't be up till next week, since this weekend is my birthday and I won't have time to work on it. Sorry for the delay T^T.**

-One Week Later-

Bright beams of sunlight fell on to Deidara's sleeping face. His hair was shining a bright golden color. He stirred and slowly began to open his puffy tear staind eyes. He didn't even have them fully opened when he shut them and covered his head with his blanket to shielded his eyes from the brightness. It was then he realized he had a pounding head ache, as he often got when he cried himself to sleep.(A/N this happens to me when ever I cry before going to bed)

There was a soft knock on his door as he gave a small groan before the door opened. It was Konan, "morning Deidara-san, it's time for your meds and vitamins." The blond graoned a little louder this time. He hated the meds; they some times made him feel worse. "I know you don't like it, but it's really making a difference, also, we have to change you bandages... after you wash up of course." There was no response at this, but the bluenett knew what he was thinking.

Deidara sat up and blankly stared at Konan. He hated days where he needed to "wash up." It meant that Tobi would be in to help him. He so wished he could do it himself but due to his current state he couldn't. The nerves and muscle tissue of his new arm were taking longer to attach and heal then normal, mostly due to the stress he was under.

Konan sighed after getting Deidara to take his meds, though it wasn't easy. There was another knock, "come in," came Konan's reply. The door opened and in walked Tobi, "good morning Sempai!" he said in a bright, happy manner. Deidara however did nothing causing both the masked nin and bluenett to sigh. It had been a week since Sasori died and during that whole time Deidara had said and did nothing. The only sounds the bomber made were graons, moans, sighs and grunts. His once bright blue eyes where dull, gray, full of hurt, sadness, pain, loneliness, anger and loss. He looked just like one of Sasori's remaining human puppets, so real and life like, yet compleetly lifeless, unable to do anything without the aid of someone else.

Tobi walked into the bathroom and started a warm bath as the bluenett left the room so Deidara could get cleaned up. The bomber still said and did nothing. He just sat there like a lifeless doll. He was so down, he didn't even touch the pouches of clay that sat on the nightstand that Tobi brought him. His heart ached so much from the loss of Sasori and what they shared that not even the thing he loved most could make him snap out of his depression.

"_Sempai, your bath is ready_," the sound of his "new partner" brought him out of mindless thoughts as he stared at Tobi. With a sigh Tobi helped Deidara out of bed and into the bathroom, getting him somewhat undressed. "Sempai, I'm going to take your clothing off ok?" the masked nin sighed. It was the same thing every time the blond needed a bath. Everything would be fine until it came down to removing his boxers. That's when he would throw a fit and began to cry, so Tobi just left them on guessing Deidara didn't feel comfortable showing himself so soon after the loss of his previous partner and lover. As Deidara sat in the tub, boxers and all, Tobi would remove his gloves only to replace them with rubber ones. "_I'm going to start washing you now ok sempai_?" The blond just stared as Tobi begin to wash his sempai taking great care as to not aggravate his still sensitive wounds.

When his blond was all clean, Tobi got a towel. "S-sempai, I'm going to dry you off now ok?" Again Deidara just stared, even though it needed to be done. Tobi always asked or told his sempai what he was going to do, noticing how much more calm he was when he did so. When Deidara was mostly dried, Tobi gave him a clean pair of boxers and the towel and turned around. This was the only thing Deidara could will himself to do on his own despite the pain it caused him, though he had to sit down when he did this. When finished, Tobi did the rest and led the bomber back to bed and called for Konan. When the bluenett came in Tobi left to go get Deidara some food while the bluenett re-bandaged his wounds. "Deidara?" The blond glanced at the bluenett but still said nothing. "I know your hurting and there is nothing wrong with that but..." she looked into Deidara's eyes, "but you can't live like this." She stopped there knowing what would happen if she said the now forbidden name to Deidara.

Deidara wasn't stupid, he knew full well what Konan was going to say as she bandaged his wounds. She was going to say that Sasori wouldn't want him to be like this. The blond winced at the thought of Sasori; his flaming red hair, his chocolate brown eyes that you could easily get lost in, his soft perfect lips that could kiss any pain or worries away, the perfect arms that held you tight yet gentle at the same time.

He also knew about the unspoken rule to never mention the scorpions name near him. Doing so would make the bomber have a massive break down. This became a rule when Kakuzu asked about selling Sasori's remaining puppets the day after Deidara woke up. Upon hearing this, the bomber started to scream and thrash about opening his wounds causing him to yell even more. Since then no one was to ever mention Sasori's name again, and Pein even told Kakuzu to leave Sasori's puppets alone and anything else the puppet man owed was now left in Deidara's care.

"Sempai are you even listening?" Deidara looked up only now noticing the mask nin was in his room and that Konan had left. "S-sorry sempai," Tobi looked down, "i-it's just I have your meal here and I didn't want it to get cold." The blond looked at what Tobi brought him. Two pieces of toast, a small bowl of frosted flakes and a glass of orange juice. Tobi then sat on the edge of Deidara's bed and started to help feed him. Everything went well until it got to the toast, that's when the bomber's eyes widened and he looked up at the masked nin with shock clearly present on his face. It was only one bite, but he could taste it. "I-I thought you would like some honey on your toast sempai." How did he know? The only person who ever knew about him liking honey on his toast was his danna. Tobi smiled behind his mask, "I saw you putting some on your toast one time when everyone else were one missions." Answering his unasked question, that's when Tobi noticed it. It happened so fast, even he almost missed it. For a split second, a small smile tugged at the corners of his sempai's mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**ADragon's rant: First off my Birthday was a blast, nothing like spending a birthday with friends and family.I'm happy to be able to post this so soon and don't have to make my readers wait to long. ^^ **

Joy took over inside Madara's heart, even though it was small and only for a second it still happened. He made his blond smile, it was an accomplishment and he hoped it would get better from here on.

After breakfast, Tobi took the dishes to the kitchen giving Deidara a few minutes to be alone. While Tobi was gone, the bomber looked at his bags of clay and without even realizing it, he reached and took some out. He didn't even know he did so until the clay was in his hands. It was then he noticed how much he missed it, having the clay in his hands, molding it, the feel of it against his skin. The mouths on his hands began to eat the small amount of clay he held.

~Bang~

The door to Deidara's room flew open and slammed against the wall, startling the blond who looked at the door to see who did such a thing. In marched Hidan, "hey fucker! How long do you plan on sitting there!" Deidara just stared as Hidan walked over, "listen here you uke ass motherfucker it's about time you got your sorry ass out of bed"

~meanwhile~

Madara was in the kitchen finishing up Dei's dishes. The base was quiet today since almost everyone was on missions making it easier for Deidara to have some rest. Madara was going to head back when he heard it. "What the?" he ran to the blonds room where he could hear yelling and screaming. What he saw when he got there made his eyes widen.

There lying on the floor by a burn mark yelling and cursing was Hidan...well his head anyways. The rest of him was scattered all over the place and there on his bed was the bomber screaming, thrashing and crying. Tobi ran to Deidara's side and gently held him. Dei struggled a bit but then stopped when he heard Madara whispering calmly in his ear that every thing was ok and to calm down.

Tobi then looked at the still cursing immortal, "what did you do?"

~Flashback~

Hidan knew how bad Deidara's injuries were, but the immortal was starting to get annoyed with how long it was taking for the blond to get better. He had Jashin and so could heal faster then most. Kakuzu had five hearts and could stitch him self together, and Sasori...well he was a human puppet. The point being; Hidan just expected everyone to get better and be at it sooner rather then later. The immortal was also getting annoyed with how much Konan and Tobi where babying him; this is the Akatsuki; a group full of s-ranked criminals, not a daycare.

Hidan looked at Deidara, "do you really need two people looking after your sorry ass?" The blond's eyes narrowed. "Are you that fucking weak? If so I should end your suffering right here you motherfucker!" Hidan was so focused on what he was saying that he didn't notice the clay spider crawling up his back to sit on his shoulder. The immortal gave a questioning look, "what did you say you uke ass fucker?" Deidara glared at Hidan "KATSU!"

Hidan's eyes widen as the clay spider exploded. It wasn't a big explosion, just big enough to separate Hidan's head and limbs from his torso. When the smoke cleared their was blood every where and Hidan was cursing up a storm, "you fucking piece of shit! What the fuck was that for?" Deidara was freaking ou,t "when Kakuzu gets me back together your uke ass is mine you got that motherfucker!"

~end of flashback~

Hidan glared, "I did shit! All I did was tell him that he needed to get off his uke ass." Upon hearing this, the blond started to struggle again. Tobi looked down at the blond, "sempai, it's okay, I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." "Hey what about me! The fucker could have killed me!" Inside Madara was without a doubt very pissed, how dare Hidan do this to his blond right after he had gotten him to smile "too bad he didn't right Hidan~san?".

"What is all this?" came a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked to see an unhappy Konan. The bluenett crossed her arms and scanned the scene and guessed what had happened. "Blondie has fucking lost his motherfucking mind!" At this Konan's mothering instincts for the blond took over and she walked over to Hidan's head and gave a smile, which made Hidan give her a questioning look, "w-what are yooooooooo..." Without a second thought, the bluenett kicked the silver haired man's head out the door followed by the rest of him. She then shut the door and walked over to Deidara and Tobi.

Watching this made Tobi laugh lightly behind his mask. Konan was always calm and collective, unless someone hurt Deidara, that's when all hell would break loose. She was a force to be reckoned with, even Sasori learned not to piss the bluenett off when it came to Deidara. When him and Dei first got together they had a fight and he made the blond very upset for the rest of the day. When Konan heard this, she went to confront the puppet man, which after wards Sasori needed to make a whole new body that took a week to make.

Konan placed her hand on Deidara's shoulder like a mother would to her child "Dei?" She knew he was in no shape to do his daily routine of muscle exercises to keep his joints from stiffening up. She placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, "Tobi could you look after him while I take care of Hidan?" Tobi gave a nod as the bluenett then left to take care of Hidan. He knew full well that Hidan was going to be in a world of hurt. No one hurts her Dei and gets away with it.

Madara sat with his blond, running his gloved fingers through his golden locks, and just holding him gently. A few hours later Madara went to get up to get something to eat when something stopped him. He looked down to see a sleeping Deidara clutching on to his akatsuki robe. He smiled to himself as he lifted up his mask and placed a soft kiss on his sleeping sempai's forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

A Dragon's rant: I'm really really Sorry for the wait, Last week was a busy week for me. As a birthday gift my mom took me to see Jeremy Hotz(comedian), him and a few other are doing the Just For Laughs Comedy tour. I also got their autograph's this chapter it's going back 10 years when Deidara first joined the Akatsuki. In this chapter it will better explain a few things like why Konan is like a mother to Deidara and stuff like that.

~10 years ago~

"Brat be quiet!" snapped the older male as he worked on his latest human puppet. There was a sigh from across the other room where said brat sat, "but I'm bored and I hate it here un." The older male then set his tools down and turned to face his new partner.

Deidara the newest member of the Akatsuki was only nine years old. He was short for his age, had a waterfall of golden hair, bright piercing blue eyes, and his skill for clay sculpting was advanced for someone his age. His clay sculptors were flawless, but also deadly. The little blond had learned how to fuse his chakra with his art, creating something beautiful yet devastating. The only problem with the bomber was he had an attitude that would annoy his fellow Akatsuki members to no end. It had only been a week since he was forced to join the organization, and in that short time he manged to blow Hidan up for calling him short twice, threw clay into Itachi's face solely cause he didn't like the Uchiha and a few other things, so due to his behavior he was told to stay in his and Sasori's shard room till he learned some respect.

The blond just sat their an obvious bored expression on his face as he looked at his partner.

Sasori the boys partner, had flame like red hair, the deepest set of chocolate brown eyes, a perfect handsome face. He also had little patience and did not like to be kept waiting or making others wait. He too, was an artist, only he specialized in puppet making. His art was also flawless and deadly. While some people used wood to make puppets, Sasori would make his out of once living people, creating human puppets. By doing this he would gain access to the persons chakra and abilities they possessed while alive. He also specialized in deadly poisons, some of which he made himself. He could make you die quick and painless or slow and painful, though even with the skills he possessed there was something else about him.

The red head sighed, "you have no one to blame but yourself." The blond just glared. "And its best you know now I have zero patience for people like you so it will be in your best interest and health to learn some manners and respect." With that Sasori turned to once again work on his puppet. The bomber just sighed and started to mold his clay waiting for time to pass.

Awhile later Deidara grew hungry, "um...S-Sasori~Danna un?" Without stopping or even looking at the blond, Sasori spoke, "what is it brat?" The puppeteer then stopped what he was doing and looked at the blond, "wait...what did you just call me?" Deidara stiffened, "I called you D-Danna un." Sasori smirked pleased knowing the blond had taken what he said to heart "good you need a master now what is it that you want?" "C-could I go get something to eat un?" Seeing that the young boy was starting to know his place, Sasori gave a nod, "go ahead we don't need you dying of starvation," he then went back to his puppet.

Deidara left the room and made his way down the hallway to the kitchen. As he walked he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched; but every time he looked around there was no one there. He entered the kitchen and saw he wasn't the only one who was hungry, there was someone putting their dishes away after having their meal. However, what made the blond stop was the fact he'd never seen this person before. They had on the akatsuki cloak but this person had blue hair and was a girl? Until now, he thought the organization was just full of guys. He never would have thought a girl would be apart of something like this.

The bluenett turned and was startled to see Deidara standing there, "um...hello un." The bluenett brought a hand to her mouth and just stared with a disbelieving look on her face. Before Deidara could say anything else, the blue haired girl took off and disappeared through the door leading from the kitchen to the living room, leaving the blond standing there. After a few moments had passed the blond went and got some dango and sat at the table and ate them wondering if he did something to upset the girl. When finished, he left the kitchen to go back to his room. Once again he felt that he was being watched. He stopped and looked around. Nothing. When he finally got to his room, it was only then he noticed someone disappeared around a corner. He opened the door and went in. "What took you so long brat?" The bomber closed the door, "Danna? Who is the girl with the blue hair un?" The puppeteer put the finishing touches on his new puppet, then turned to face the blond, "that would be Konan, Leader~sama's partner why?" "Well when I went into the kitchen she saw me. I said hello, but then she ran away un." The red head looked at the bomber, "that's not like her...you didn't do or say anything to her did you brat?" The bomber shook his head, "no Danna un." Sasori got up and stretched "Well it's time for bed. We'll deal with it in the morning." They both got ready for the night and went to bed.

The next morning after breakfast Deidara went to look for Konan. He wanted to know if he did something wrong to make her react like that and to apologize for it; though he had no idea what he did.

~mean while~

"Konan, please calm down," Pein said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "you must have been seeing things." The bluenett looked up at him with tear stained eyes. She had cried all night, something she hadn't done since she lost her family, "but I'm telling you Pein... it was him... he was standing in the doorway." Pein sighed, he had heard this all before. According to Konan, after coming back from a solo mission, she had gone to the kitchen and had something to eat. After washing her plate and putting it away, she turned to leave when she noticed someone standing in the doorway. When she looked there was a young boy, but what shocked her was that the young boy was her younger brother who died a long time ago.

Pein was getting concerned never had he seen Konan like this, "come lets get some air." He helped her up as she dried away her tears. They walked outside of the base and sat at the edge of the near by pond. By this point, the bluenett had calmed down some. They didn't even notice Deidara picking some of the nearby flowers for Konan so the next time he saw her he could give them to her and hopefully tell her he was sorry.

When he had picked enough, he looked up to see Leader and the bluenett sitting by the pond. Konan looked at the pond and the surrounding area, that's when she saw him. Her eyes went wide as she grabbed Pein's arm and pointed. "I-it's him Pein look it's him!" Pein looked to see Deidara. He then looked at Konan then back at the blond. It was then that Pein realized that Konan had the bomber confused with her brother. He also noticed that they did indeed look alike and remembered that Konan never met Deidara; she had left before he came to the akatsuki. "Konan that's Deidara, our newest member," he signaled for the blond to come over. The blond bowed, "h-hello Leader~sama un." "Hello Deidara~san." The bluenett looked at the blond as realization hit her. She then felt bad for how she acted. "Deidara this is Konan." The bomber bowed, "hello Konan~sama un." The blond handed the flowers to her. Pein gave a questioning look. "I-I'm sorry if I did something to offend you last night un.".

The bluenett took the flowers with a small smile, "thank you and I'm the one who should be sorry Deidara~san." The blond looked at Pein. "She thought you were someone else" he explained. Just then Zetsu appeared and informed Pein of some matters that needed to be attended to. He then excused himself and left the two. Konan patted the now empty space next to her. Deidara sat next to her. "Again I'm sorry Deidara it's just..." The blond looked at the bluenett and waited for her to finish. "It's just you look just like my younger brother who passed away." The blond then felt bad. "But that's no excuse for how I acted." She looked at the bomber. "It's ok un." She smiled, "thank you...um...may I ask you something Deidara?" "Sure." She looked at him, "may I give you a hug?" The blond was taken back but gave a nod. If it made her feel better then why not? The next thing he knew, he was in her arms as he shyly returned her hug.

The two talked for a while about how Konan's little brother would call her mom because he was so young when their parents died that he thought she was his mom not his sister. They also talked about Deidara and how his parents didn't like him that much for having mouths on his hands and one on his chest. It wasn't till later that they realized they talked the day away when Sasori came to find his brat of a partner with the bluenett, "So this is where you were brat." The two looked up to see the puppet master. "S-sorry Danna un." The bluenett looked at the older man, "it's no problem Sasori~san," she paused "and Danna?" The old man just smirked, "he needs a master to teach him some respect and manners." Just then Konan pulled the unsuspecting blond into a hug, "or he can have a mother do that right Dei~kun?" she said snuggling up to him making him beat red. "Y-yea." Sasori just smirked, great I try to discipline him and she goes and baby's him he thought.

The three of them return to the base together and had a late lunch, early dinner. Konan then had somethings to do so she left the two men. "Well now that you and Konan have settled things, feel better brat?" The blond looked at Sasori, "yes actually I do un." The red head got up from his chair and put there dishes in the sink, "good because after these are done your going right back in our room." Deidara's jaw dropped, "but why un?" he asked as he helped with the dishes. "Just because you made up with Konan doesn't mean you're in the clear, you still have to apologize to Hidan and Itachi and you will do it." Deidara looked down, "yes Danna un." Sasori smirked, pleased with how the little bomber for the time being was doing as he was told. "Good.".

When they got back, Deidara started to mold his clay while Sasori put his new puppet into a scroll. He had been so focused with adding poison weapons to it earlier in the day that he didn't notice that Deidara wasn't in the room until he had finished and was going to ask the blond something. "Oh that reminds me brat." Deidara looked up from his clay bird to his Danna, "what un?" "Why do you hate Hidan so much?" Deidara blinked in confusion, the question caught him off guard, "well he picks on me un." Sasori turn to his partner, "didn't you ever think that maybe he see's you as a younger brother? After all he's not much older then you." Deidara never thought about it like that before, he then realized that most of the other members were young looking and remembering how the immortal man acted, it was no different then that of an older brother.

It was quiet for the rest of the evening. "Danna when does he and Kakuzu~san get back un?" Sasori was reading a book when the blond asked his question. "They should be back tomorrow, but knowing Hidan and his time consuming rituals it's hard to tell." Deidara went back to his little clay bird, it was almost finished. It was very detailed, right down to the individual outline of the feathers. It almost looked like it would fly away; it was so life like. Sasori then put his book on his night stand, "it's time for bed brat." The blond set his clay bird on his night stand and went and got ready for bed. He then crawled into his bed, "night Sasori~Danna un." Sasori turn out the lights "night brat."

~Next Day~

The sunlight filtered through the curtains shining right on Deidara's face. He woke up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "good morning Danna un." Nothing. The blond looked over to the puppet master's desk, but there was no sign of the puppeteer. Deidara got up and got dressed, then went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, but once again got the feeling of being watched. He then noticed as walked to the kitchen that it mostly happened when he was alone. He walked into the kitchen and saw that no one was there and wondered where Sasori was as he made himself some toast with honey. He kept the small jar of the golden paste hidden as he didn't want the older member's making fun of him for it. He sat at the table and ate his breakfast and drank a glass of orange juice.

After he finished his toast and juice, Deidara thought of how to talk with Hidan and apologize for what he did while he did his dishes. When he finished, he went outside then stopped, "mommy!" he yelled as he ran to the bluenett standing under a cherry blossom tree with pink little flowers. She turned to be greeted by a hug which she returned. "Good morning Dei~kun." He looked and smiled happily that he wasn't alone, "good morning un." She smiled down at him. "Um.. Konan~sama un?" Konan looked at the blond, "yes Dei~kun?" "Um do you know were Danna went to un?" The young woman looked a bit surprised, "didn't Sasori tell you?" The confused look the bomber gave told her that he knew nothing. "He was sent on a solo mission today." Deidara's face dropped a bit. Did his Danna tell him? Maybe he did and he just forgot. "Oh yea, he did tell, guess I forgot un." Konan patted his head lightly.

While they were talking, Hidan walked up to them while Kakuzu went to report to Pein. "Hello Konan~sama," the immortal bowed then looked at Deidara. "Hey shrimp!" he then rustled the blonds hair causing him to pout. Konan laughed lightly and then excused herself as she was on her way to do a few things before talking with Deidara. Hidan was about to leave as well when Deidara stopped him. "Um Hidan~san un?" The silver haired male stopped and looked down at the younger boy, "what is it shrimp? You better not blow me up again." The blond shook his head, "n-no I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for blowing you up un." There was silence between the two men, suddenly Deidara jumped when Hidan started laughing. He looked up at Hidan, "whats so funny un?" The immortal stopped laughing, "nothing it's just how you react." Deidara blinked, "what do you mean by that un?" Hidan sighed, "you act like a little brother is all and it's ok since no matter how hard you try you can't kill me." With that the immortal left laughing to himself.

~a few weeks later~

It was a rare occurrence that everyone was at the base. There were no missions that needed to be done, so everyone was going to have dinner together. While Konan was putting the finishing touches on the meal, Deidara sat at the table looking lost in thought. Kisame was drinking some water while Sasori was making some tea. Hidan and Kakuzu were also sitting at the table and having an argument due to Hidan's shouting. "AND I SAY HE WILL DAMN IT!" At that moment Pein walked into the room, "Hidan~san you don't have to yell." Pein went to take his seat when he felt a tug on his cloak as he turned to see who it was. He looked down to see Deidara, "is there some thing you need Deidara~san?" Hidan and Kakuzu were both watching as Deidara looked at Pein, "Leader~tan DeiDei needs to pee un.".

Now at that moment. many things happened. First the water Kisame was drinking came out his nose. Hidan fell off his chair laughing just as Itachi was walking by, making Itachi trip over him. Sasori dropped the cup of tea he was holding, shattering the glass cup. Kakuzu burst his stitching from the look on Pein's face. Zetsu just happened to come up right in time to hear what Deidara said and split him self in half from laughing, while Konan tried to hold back her laughter, though it was impossible. Pein stood there in total shock, unable to believe what the bomber had just said.

Deidara then walked over to the still laughing Hidan as Itachi picked himself up off the immortal. "There, I did it were is my $50 un?" Hidan got up still laughing as he handed Deidara the money, "here you go... k-k-k-kid man it was...w-w-worth it!" Hidan then fell into another laughing spell holding the table for support. Itachi took his place beside Kisame who was cleaning up the mess he mad while Zetsu pulled himself together. Sasori got a broom to clean his mess. After everyone had calmed down, it was clear that this was another bet between Hidan, Kakuzu and this time Deidara. Pein just involuntarily got involved. Everyone would agree it was a good laugh and something they needed for a while.

**I'm working on chapter seven now it should be posted some time this week or weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7

A Dragon's Rant: I'm in pain and was going to post this later thanks to my dog Spirit, I was playing with him today and bent down to tie my shoe when he came up with his toy and started shoving it into my side, he then accidentally nipped me instead of his ball making me fall over T^T, but he's my buddy and I can't do that to my reader's

Konan left Deidara's room closing the door. She started to trust Madara with the blond, seeing how he cared very much for him and wouldn't want to risk losing him or dealing with the rage of the bluenett. Although Madara himself could easily defeat the origami artist, he would never do it since it would cost him the person he loved most, Deidara.

She entered the hallway forgetting about Madara because right now she had to deal with someone else who needed to be taught a lesson, a lesson to never hurt her little bomber. All the other members had heard what happened the last time some one hurt Deidara and no one wanted to experience that in the least.

The silver haired male looked up at her with a "what the fuck was that for?" look as the bluenett grabbed him by his hair and looked him in the eyes. "Hidan just because he is like a little brother, it doesn't give you any right to do what you did." He just glared at her. "Now it's time for your punishment." The immortals eyes went wide, "w-what the fuck! I was just fucking blown up and you just fucking kicked my head! I think that's punishment enough." The bluenett narrowed her eyes, "it's seems everyone but you knows not to mess with Deidara, especially when he is in that kind of condition." Konan then turn in to paper and picked up the rest of him. She looked in disgust at the amount of blood that had left the immortal's body and knew she would be the one to clean it up. She then disappeared along with Hidan, who was still cursing about the whole thing.

While Deidara slept, Madara got a cloth and cleaned up all the blood that was on his blond taking care as to not wake him. He then moved on to cleaning the room. He was still mad at Hidan for what he did but let it go knowing Konan was taking care of him. When the room was cleaned, he went back to sitting by Deidara's side. While Madara sat there, he decided to put Deidara's clay away. He grabbed the two pouches that contained the earthy substance and opened the nightstand drawer and stopped when his crimson eye fell upon a scroll. Wondering what it was and what it was doing there, he picked it up and saw the name written in blood "Akasuna no Sasori." Madara sighed, at the back of his mind Madara wondered what happened to the puppet man's body, now knowing this, a few things made sense, like why Deidara was there, why only Sasori's ring was found, why there was only one of the bomber's fingers that had blood on it.

It was then Madara realized that Deidara had used his own blood to write Sasori's name on the scroll and felt his heart sink, even in death, the puppet master still had his blonds heart. Even knowing all this, it would never change his feelings for the blond bomber. He snapped out of his thoughts and put both the scroll and the clay away and closed the drawer. He looked back at Deidara and his mind buzzed with questions; "who did this to his blond? who caused him all this pain?" That was something he had to know, so he himself could get revenge and make who ever did it wish they were never born. Just like Konan, no one hurts Deidara and gets away with it.

~mean while~

"Mother fucker this fucking hurts!" The cries echoed off the wall of the dimly lit room where Hidan's punishment was taking place. So far Konan had put the immortals head on a shelf while putting his paper cut arm's and leg's into four separate scrolls and hid them. She then re-attached his head to his body, "this is nothing compared to what I'm capable of...now shut up at take you punishment like a man." He just glared at her un-sure why she had re-attached his head to his body, but soon wished she hadn't.

"What the fucking hell are you doing!" She gave an evil smile, something the immortal wished he would never see again. "I'm going to dissect you alive," she said in a to calm voice. This made the immortal almost wet himself, not just by what she said, but by how much different the bluenett looked to him now. Sure he couldn't die, but this never happened to him before, so he was almost unsure if he would be able to handle it. The origami artist took a scalpel made of paper and slowly began to lower it to the immortals chest. In that moment he understood why no one ever really did anything to Deidara. "Ok ok stop do any thing else just not this for the love of Jashin~sama STOP!"

Dark lashes fluttered to reveal grayish blue eyes. Deidara turned to see Tobi still at his side. "T-Tobi un" his voice was low due to his throat being sore from all the screaming and crying he had done earlier. The masked nin looked at him shocked, this was the first time Deidara had said a word in almost a week. "H-hello sempai." Deidara got up and looked around confused. "It's ok sempai. Tobi cleaned every thing cause Tobi is a good boy." The blond turned and gave a small nod, "um..." Tobi looked at the blond, "sempai?" Just then Deidara's stomach growled. Madara chuckled behind his mask. He should have known that he would be hungry. "I'll get you something to eat sempai," the mask nin left to get the bomber some food. Due to the medication he was on, the blond's appetite had grown, which meant he was eating every few hours.

While Tobi was gone, Deidara started to think about every thing. It had been a week since he lost Sasori and since Tobi and Zetsu found him. He later found out that he was out for four days due to his injuries and that Tobi had been with him the whole time. He mostly thought about how Tobi took such good care of him. Even though during the time he knew the mask nin he had been mean to him, but yet Tobi still took care of him despite all the mean things he had said and did. Thinking about it made him clutch his chest as he felt a sudden pain that hurt almost as much as it hurt losing Sasori, but why? Why were his feelings for the masked nin different, what were they? Why did he have them? This confused the bomber greatly. He didn't have long to think about it when the masked nin himself walked in with his lunch.

Tobi brought some dango for the bomber's lunch and a cup of tea. Tobi was about to start helping the blond eat when they heard, "what the hell is all this?" The bomber looked up at Tobi who sighed, "I'll be right back sempai." He set Deidara's lunch down on the night stand as he got up and left. There stood a disgusted Pein as he looked at all the blood then at Tobi. "What happened?" Tobi then explained what had happened, "then Konan left taking Hidan with her Leader~sama." Pein had a very bad feeling about this. He knew Konan's protectiveness for the blond could some times get the better of her and seeing all this blood made him worry about the immortal. With out warning, Pein took off towards the one place he knew they would be, he just hoped he would get there in time.

The door opened as Tobi walked back in and sat beside Deidara. He got his lunch, "here sempai." Deidara lifted his hand to try feeding himself, though it was difficult, so Tobi put his hand on the bomber's and helped him eat. Deidara looked at the masked nin as he ate. When finished, Tobi put his plate on the night stand. Tobi could tell there was something on the blond's mind but didn't want to ask. Though he didn't have to. Just then his blond spoke, "why un?" The masked nin blinked in confusion, "why what sempai?" Tobi had a feeling of what the bomber was going to say and knew he had to handle this very very carefully, for this could make or break every thing.

:O ooh cliff hanger poor Hidan good thing he's immortal...I think lolz


	8. Chapter 8

**A Dragon's Rant: I like to let everyone know that a lot is happening in this chapter and that I'm sorry if it drags on, also I'm making it so that Deidara is pretty much healed and that his arm and legs just hurt since I can't stand making him suffer like that any more. Note that Deidara first met Tobi when he was sixteen, by that time him and Sasori were together**

There was silence for a few moments before Deidara spoke, "why are you doing all this for me un?" This was it, this was the question Madara knew the blond would ask. With a heavy sigh he told him, "because your my sempai and Tobi's a good boy." By the look the bomber gave, that was not the answer he was looking for, "your lying un." Madara blinked in confusion and was going to say something when he was cut off, "I said and did mean things to you for the past four years un...yet you spent all this time caring for me un" the blond looked right at Tobi, "tell me the truth...why un?".

Inside Madara was in a panic. He himself knew that revealing his feelings was too soon but the blond wouldn't be satisfied with any answer he gave him, so he decided that he would chance it, this was going to be the hardest thing to do since there was the chance every thing he hoped for could be lost, every thing depended on Deidara. Madara hoped his blond was mentally ready for what the masked nin was a bout to tell him, though he still wasn't sure if he should reveal him self to the bomber seeing as he hated Itachi, if the blond found out that he was Madara Uchiha he new he would be rejected by the one he loved most and that terrified him.

Hidan shut his eye's waiting for the pain to come, but all that happen was, the door bursting open, and a gasp. The immortal looked up to see Pein holding Konan's wrist gently. Both the immortal and Pein sighed in relief. Hidan sighed happily to know he wouldn't be dissected and Pein sighed, happy he made it in time. He turned to the shocked origami artist, "Konan I believe Hidan has learned his lesson." The bluenett looked down at the silver haired male, "ok," was all she said and dropped the scalpel. She then got his arms and legs and re-attached them. She also treated the wounds she inflicted on him as well. "I'm sorry Hidan~san," with that she left and came back with clean clothes then left without returning.

Pein then noticed why Konan gave Hidan clean clothes then left. On the white sheet that was covering him was a fresh yellow stain. The bluenett scared him so much that the poor guy had pissed himself. Pein was about to leave when Hidan spoke to him, "Leader~sama?" Without looking back he replied "no one will ever know." With that being said he left. Hidan got cleaned up and dressed himself, he also knew that he should go and apologize to the bomber. Thinking about it, he felt bad for what he did, and knew he had to make things right.

Konan was about to enter the blonds room when she heard them talking. She pressed her ear to the door when she heard, "tell me the truth un." The bluenett sighed stepping away from the door. She leaned up against the wall, just so if anything happened she could be right there and try to stop anyone from disturbing them. She also took this time to think of what she did and realized she may have taken things too far this time and that she should control her emotions better. It was only when she felt something wet on her cheek that she noticed she was crying. "Girls shouldn't cry...it makes it hard to see their pretty faces." She looked up and was shocked.

Madara's heart was racing, his hands were shaking and he had began to sweat. It was time to face his fear and he had hoped he was doing the right thing as he took the blond's hand into his gloved one's. "Deidara." Deidara's heart jumped as he was a bit surprised at the contact. Something was different about the masked nin in front of him. His voice was off yet he felt calm even though his heart was racing. "Deidara I care about you so much..." he had to take a breath to steady himself, "and it pains me to see you hurting like this but..." The blond was in shock at Tobi's words but wanted him to finish. When he spoke it was almost a whisper, "b-but what un?" Moments went by until finally the masked nin spoke, "I'm afraid that I'll be rejected by the one I care so much about when he learns the truth about me."

Tobi looked at the bomber and saw the confused look on his face, but upon looking closer into those blueish gray eyes he saw surprise, he knew that if Deidara rejected him, that was it he would leave the akatsuki and end his life because without him their was nothing to live for, what's the point of taking over the world if he had no one to rule it with? what was the point of living if he had no one to live with? Madara never thought it would happen, he never thought he would find someone who made him feel such emotions and just feel alive, to Madara Deidara was his life and very possibly his death, knowing all that scared him. Tobi looked down when he felt something on one his gloved hand's and saw it was Deidara's other hand, he looked back up at the blond and sighed.

Deidara looked at Tobi and that's when he noticed it. In the dark hole of his mask he saw a very light gleam of red. Slowly in his mind he started to piece things together. Ever since he met the masked man, he wondered why such a person would be in the akatsuki unless...but before he could think more on it, said man spoke, "Deidara do you trust me?" The question and the now darker sounding Tobi caught the blond off guard, but some how the bomber heard himself reply, "y-yes I do un." As Madara took his hands away from the blond's, he put one of them up to his mask he spoke, "I have something to show you." This was it, in a few seconds the mask would be off and Madara would tell the bomber how he really felt. As Tobi undid the strap to his mask with one hand as he slowly removed it away from his face with the other. All the while, looking at the blonds face waiting to see his reaction and what he saw when the mask was off made his heart stop.

Konan was shocked to see Hidan. He reached into his pocket and handed her a cloth handkerchief, "why are you crying Konan?" She took the piece of cloth and dried her tears, "thanks... I'm upset with myself for how far I took things. I'm really really sorry Hidan~san." The bluenett jumped when she heard a light laugh and looked at the immortal. "It's all right." It was then the silver haired man noticed where they were. "Hey how come your not in there with him?" Konan looked down, "Tobi is in there with him and I think he is confessing his feelings." Hidan was a bit shocked at this. Was Deidara even ready to have a new love? He just sighed and stood beside the bluenett who gave a questioning look. "If you think that I'm leaving, you can think again," he then crossed his arms, "should anything bad happen, someone needs to be here to save Tobi from you." Konan laughed lightly, "I guess your right.".

A thought came to the origami artist, "Hidan why are you here?" The immortal looked at the bluenett, "because one, I didn't want you to be too upset and two, Leader told me too and three, I was going to apologize to Deidara...but it looks like I'm going to have to wait." Konan gave a small nod at this, "also to tell you not to worry not matter what Deidara will all ways love and cherish the relationship you both have." Konan was shocked by this, who was this guy and what did he do with Hidan? There was no way the Hidan she knew would say stuff like this. "Why would you say that?" The silver haired male sighed "because you did the same thing when Deidara and Sasori got together."

~flashback~

Konan waited outside of Deidara's and Sasori's room. Today was the day they were going to talk about their feelings for each other and their relationship, but the bluenett didn't like the thought of someone loving her Deidara in that way. Konan's feeling for the blond were that of a mother's feelings for their child and she couldn't help but feel a mixture of sadness and jealousy. Sadness cause to her it felt like Sasori would take the bomber from her and Deidara would just want to love the puppet master and not her. She felt jealous because she now had to share the one person she really loved, aside from Pein but he was like a brother to her.

Deep down the origami artist new Deidara loved the puppet master., even though the bomber knew he was a puppet. She made a promise to herself if everything went well today, she would accept the fact that her blond loved another. She felt a pain in her heart at the thought, but wondered if this was how a mother would feel for their child when they found that special someone. A few moments later Deidara walked out of the room and was a bit surprised to see the bluenett. "Mom why are you crying un?" Konan looked up, "w-what?" Deidara then wiped away her tears, "I asked why you were crying un?" She looked down. She just couldn't tell him how she felt. The bomber on the other hand didn't need her to tell him, he knew in that moment why the person he looked up to as a mother was crying. The next thing that Konan knew, she was pulled into a hug, "Konan please don't be sad un." She hugged him back, "you are a mother to me and the love I have for you will never disappear un." The bluenett hugged the bomber tighter. They stayed like that for a moment until she pulled away to look at him.

Looking into those deep blue eyes, Konan knew he spoke the truth and was overwhelmed with happiness. When the bomber left, Sasori stepped out of the room. "Konan~sama?" The bluenett looked at the puppet man, "we have talked and decided that we won't do anything unless we have your consent." Konan was shocked by this but gave a nod, "you both have my consent Sasori~san." Sasori was happy to hear it, but she wasn't finished, "on the conditions you will love and protect him." The puppet man nodded. "And that if you ever make him sad or cry you will be getting a visit from me." At these words, Sasori knew she wasn't kidding. He had heard what she was capable of. "I understand and agree to your conditions." With that the origami artist left.

~end of flashback~

Looking back on it, Konan noticed everything she did the past week aside from what happened to Deidara, was the same, from being protective of the bomber in front of others, to standing out side of the door. It was all exactly the same. History must repeat itself she thought. She just hoped that this time this confession didn't end in tragedy.

Shock and understanding ran through Deidara's mind. Why didn't he realize sooner? It was so obvious. Nobody could be like that and be part of the akatsuki unless it was an act. Deidara looked at the man in front of him. The man he knew as Tobi was really Madara Uchiha; a ninja so powerful it made the bomber's heart race with a twinge of panic and fear. Madara sighed as sadness filled his heart. He could see that Deidara was going to reject him, but he wanted to at least tell the blond how he felt. He removed one of his gloves and placed his un-gloved hand on the side of the bomber's face, "Deidara I love you...I love you so much..." There, he said it, and the bomber was still silent. Madara looked down, this was killing him. He got up and without looking he said, "I wish you happiness." He went to leave when something stopped him.

Deidara didn't know what was happening. One minute he was in his room with Madara, the next minute he was in a bright place surrounded by flowers. He looked around. That's when he noticed flame red hair, chocolate brown eyes, a black cloak with red clouds, "S-Sasori~danna un?". The puppet master smiled, "hey brat." The blond was in shock, "Sasori is it really you un?" The puppet man pulled the blond into a hug, "yeah it's me." Deidara hugged him tightly, "but I must tell you something Deidara..." The blond looked up at his Danna. "You don't need to cry any more," Sasori said softly as he wiped the tears from the blonds face, "you have someone who is alive and loves you...don't let them slip away." The bomber couldn't believe what his Danna was saying. "Why un?" The puppet master chuckled, "because I said so brat." Sasori pulled away, "this is my request to you. Live long and happy with him." The blond gave a nod, "ok Danna un." Sasori looked at Deidara, "and thank you for giving my remains a resting place." The puppet man placed a goodbye kiss on Deidara's lips, "until we meet again...goodbye Deidara"

Deidara reached out to grab Sasori's cloak to stop him, "please don't leave un!"

Everything vanished and the blond was once again in his room with Madara. Hearing the blonds plea, it took every thing Madara had to turn around to look at the blond. It was then he saw that said blond was holding onto his cloak. "Please Madara~sama...please don't leave me un." Looking into those blue pleading eyes, Madara knew he spoke the truth. What stunned him was the fact the blond had called him by his real name. He then sat down on the edge of the blonds bed only to be tackled by him and in seconds he was in Deidara's arms. Madara couldn't believe what was happening. He was in total shock, but eagerly hugged the blond closer to him. What happened next made the Uchiha think he died and went to heaven. Deidara pulled back and looked into Madara's crimson eyes, "I-I love you too Madara~sama un..." With that said. the bomber kissed the other nin. The Uchiha kissed him back, desperately putting all his love and care into their first kiss.

**A/N and so Deidara and Madara's relationship begins and the part about Deidara and Sasori killed me to type T^T since I'm a SasoDei fan and having Time of Dying by Three Days Grace playing did not help**


	9. Chapter 9

**ADragon's Rant: First off this chapter is deadicated to the memory of my dog Max who passed away five years ago, this is why I have been down lately and have not been my self. Max was a very special friend to me, we grew up together and he was born at the end of my bed when I was three. Second I am very happy to post chapter 9 sorry for the wait, I am now working on the start of chapter 10.**

After a moment they parted. Madara looked at his blond, a light blush appearing upon his face, "Deidara, it doesn't bother you that I'm an Uchiha?" The bomber looked up at him, gently shaking his head, "n-no, I just don't like Itachi un." The bomber sighed, "also you have been so nice to me despite how I have treated you in the past un." He then looked away, as the Uchiha smiled and pulled his blond in a loving hug, "that makes me so happy to hear that." Madara ran one of his hands through the bombers hair, "and it's ok Deidara, you treated me the same as you would any one else." Deidara sighed in Madara's arms. He felt the love the Uchiha had and knew he couldn't let an opportunity for a second chance at love slip away. He also knew his Danna wouldn't be happy with him. Deidara was so lost in thought he didn't even notice the Uchiha had pulled back and started to put his glove and mask back on. The blond gave him a questioning look as then, at the moment the door burst open.

Hidan and Konan were waiting for Deidara and Tobi to finish. "Hidan what's with the nice act?" The silver haired male looked at the bluenett, "what can't I be nice once and a while?" Hidan knew full well why he was being nice to her, needless to say, Konan did scare the hell out of him and he was still a bit shaken up by what had just happened. "Sorry I'm just not use to hearing you speak and not swear," replied the origami artist. The immortal sighed, "they are taking their sweet ass mother fucking time aren't they?" Konan gave a small nod, "it's only been ten minutes Hidan~san and confessions do take awhile." Hidan glared at the door, "but really you are just going to let it happen?" The bluenett gave a questioning look, "and what do you mean by that?" The immortal scratched the back of his head, "well Deidara just lost Sasori. Don't you think Tobi is rushing it?" Konan was silent but then replied, "it's all up to Deidara...yes he may have just lost Sasori, but he wont let that keep him down for long." Hidan listened as she went on. "Also he knows life is fleeting and with him, he will never let an opportunity pass him by." The immortal took this all in and thought about it, but it only confused him then pissed him off. "FUCK! I can't take this any more!" With that he walked up to the door and kicked it down.

Tobi, Deidara and Konan were all shocked at what Hidan had just done. Tobi jumped up with his arms waving in the air, "Hidan~san your alive!" The immortal just smirked, "it will take more then a girl to kill me." The bluenett stepped into the room making Hidan stiffen for a second thinking he was going to get hit by her. Deidara sighed, "Hidan, was it necessary to kick my door down un?" Said man turned to the blond, "well you two were taking your sweet fucking time." The origami artist lightly hit the immortal, "Hidan~san wasn't there something you wanted to say?" He rubbed the back of his head as everyone was now looking at him. "Deidara I'm sorry for what I said," he then shifted his weight, "take as long as you fucking need to get better damn it." With that said, he stormed out unable to deal with everyone's watchful eyes. Konan laughed and walked over to Deidara and placed a hand on his shoulder, "he means every word Deidara and you should rest." She went leave but then stopped at the doorway and looked back at them, "and congratulations." With those words, she left.

Tobi walked over to the door and tried to put it back into place, but due to the force that Hidan had used it was no use. "Sempai. Hidan~san broke the door." The blond sighed, "great how am I going to get any privacy now un?" Deidara said with a yawn as he got under the covers. It had been a long day. He would have to deal with the door problem in the morning, as for now, he wanted to sleep. Tobi came back to his bed and look at him, "Tobi can share his room with you sempai," he said in his non Tobi voice, "on one condition." The bomber gave a nod. "You have to share your bed with me tonight." Madara smiled as his blonds face went red. Taking that as his answer, the Uchiha crawled into the bombers bed. "What about your mask un?" The masked nin chuckled, "I'm leaving it on for tonight. Don't want anyone to see me now do we?" The blond shook his head. "Good. Now lets get some sleep sempai."

~the next day~

Deidara woke up to Tobi walking in with two coffee's as well as toast with honey. "Morning sempai. Tobi got you some toast." The bomber sat up as he stretched and yawned. His arm was still hurting a bit from the reattaching process. "Morning Tobi un." The masked nin gave his blond the plate with toast on it. He set the coffee for the bomber down on the nightstand. The masked nin went and sat upon the other side of the bed so his back was to the door with his mask to the side. The blond started eating his toast. "Sempai." The blond looked up at the masked nin, "yes Tobi un." After taking a sip of his coffee the Uchiha spoke in his Tobi voice, "we need to get some more honey soon and some other supplies." The blond gave a nod, "ok we can go after breakfast un." The Uchiha nodded, seeing he would be the one going since Deidara couldn't walk long distance yet without help or stopping several times. The Uchiha smiled, "I'll go sempai." The blond looked at him, "I can go with you. I'm not glass, I won't break un." Madara laughed lightly, no matter what life threw at him, Deidara would always be stubborn.

~mean while~

Everyone was in the kitchen except for Deidara and Tobi. It was a typical morning. Itachi was having coffee and Sunnyside up eggs with toast. Kisame was just finishing his second cup of coffee. Konan was having tea and pancakes with strawberries. Pein was just having coffee. Zetsu popped up from the ground, "Konan~sama next time you make Hidan piss himself," his white half was saying, "could you please get him to clean the sheets?" Kakuzu was reading the newspaper as Hidan walked in. Then every one burst into laughter. "What's so fucking funny?" the immortal asked with annoyed look on his face. Kisame was holding his sides and a few tears were falling from his eyes from laughing so hard, but he managed to reply to the other males question, "you." Kisame laughed more, "p-pissed yours-self!" After finally getting the words out, the shark man was down on the floor just losing it. Zetsu, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan and even Itachi were all laughing. "WHAT!" the Jashinest walked over to Pein, "what the fuck Leader~sama! You said no one would fucking know damn it!" Before the orange haired male could respond, Itachi spoke, "so he admits it!" Again more laughter. Pein spoke, "it's not my fault Zetsu was doing laundry yesterday." The plant like man laughed, "really Hidan~san did you think you would have died?" said the black half. Then the white half spoke, "it was pretty funny to watch you piss yourself." The immortal went white then red, "YOU WERE FUCKING THERE!" At this Zetsu disappeared into the ground before being killed by Hidan.

Tobi heard laughter as he walked into the kitchen with the dirty dishes, "what's so funny?" The Jashinist stormed passed him, "fuck you all Jashin~sama will kill all of you mother fucking fuckers!" The masked nin looked at everyone still laughing, "what happened? Why is Hidan~san so mad?" he asked as he went to wash the dishes. "He is just mad because we all found out that he pissed himself when Konan~sama was dealing with him," replied Kakuzu. The others went back to what they were doing as Tobi filled the sink with water and started washing the plate and two mugs. Pein got up and left since there was still work that needed to be done while Kakuzu went into the living room to watch the stock market channel. Itachi finished his meal while him and Kisame talked about their next mission. Konan finished her breakfast and went to the sink to do her dishes, "how is he today Tobi~san?" The masked nin just put the dishes away and turned to the bluenett, "sempai is doing ok." He then lowered his voice so only the origami artist could hear, "the healing process of the heart is a long one." Konan gave a nod at this. "But for my sempai, I will wait." With that Tobi left the kitchen.

When Tobi was finished, he went back into Deidara's room to find his blond was gone. "Sempai?" Nothing, not a sound could be heard in the room. Tobi then walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "sempai?" Again nothing. Madara was starting to wonder where his blond had gone. He was still injured and couldn't walk with out some help. He left the room as a thought occurred to him. He was going to leave the room when the bomber entered. "Sempai!" Tobi jumped, "there you are sempai!" The masked nin held up his index finger and waved it back and forth, "sempai shouldn't just leave like that, it makes Tobi worry." The bomber sighed, "I only went to get some clean clothes un." Madara noticed that Deidara was trying to hide the pain he was in. "Sempai shouldn't be so stubborn." With that Tobi picked the bomber up and carried him to his bed. "Tobi put me down un." The masked nin set the struggling blond on his bed, "now be a good sempai and wait here. Tobi will go into town because Tobi is a good boy!" At that moment, Konan came into the room, "Deidara it's time for you vitamins."The bomber gave a nod. "Tobi will be back soon sempai." With that Tobi left.

**I'm glad I got this chapter done and again I'm sorry for the long wait T^T. Next chapter Deidara tells Madara who hurt him but I'm going to let you guys vote on who it should be here are the choices Sasuke, Orochimaru,** **Kabuto or Guys Team. PM me with your votes** **^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Dragon's Rant:Sorry for taking so long to update I started working on a new story and I wanted to get the first few chapter's done up, I read all the votes and it's no shocker of who you guys want to be on with the story **

Tobi walked into the kitchen. It was pretty quiet as he started to write down the things the base needed. "Hey fucker, what are you doing?" asked the silver haired male. "Tobi is going to get some stuff for the base." The immortal gave a thought, "then while your there get some fucking milk and some rubbing alcohol." The masked nin put those items on the list. "Oh and while your at it, get some fucking toilet paper, bleach, coffee, hair gel...on second thought gimme that," the immortal took the list and added to it what they needed and when he was finally done he gave it back to the masked nin and left. Tobilooked at the list. Madara almost crumpled the paper because most of what was on the list were things Hidan himself wanted. With a sigh, he got another piece of paper and made another list and put a few things from the first on on it. "There is no way Tobi can do this by himself," he said to himself as he heard foot steps. "Do what by yourself Tobi~san?" Madara looked at the bluenett, "the shopping list, we need a lot of things," he replied in his hyper voice. Konan picked up the list and gave it a once over, "you're right. I could come with you if you want." Tobi jumped up, "r-really Konan~sama?" She smiled, "sure we do need more medical supplies since with Hidan we go through them quite fast. And with the way Deidara was, he has hardly any left." He gave a nod at this, "lets go Konan~sama." With that they left.

After getting all that they needed, Tobi and Konan stopped for some dango when they heard two girls, also having dango, talking. "Hey did you hear what happened?" a girl with long brown said to her friend with short red hair. "No. What happened?" the red head asked. "Get this," the brunette went on about how over a week ago she was shopping when she saw a dark haired male hitting on a blond. Then the dark haired male started yelling at the blond when she told him that she was a dude. "No way...wait what? The blond girl was a guy?" said the red head. At this point, Tobi and Konan became interested in the story the brunette was telling her friend. "Yeah and there is more." She went on about how after the blond walked away, the dark haired male followed him. "What happen to the blond? And please tell me you didn't follow them," said the red head. Both the origami artist and the masked nin also wanted to know. The brunette looked down, "well you see..." The direction the blond and dark haired male went happened to be the way the brunette had to go to get home so she slowly walked behind them. When things got violent, she went to run away when she stepped on a twig and it snapped distracting the dark haired male. "And when he looked in my direction the blond made a white bird, jumped on it and flew away." Tobi and Konan looked at one another. The red head looked at her friend, "he he didn't hurt you did he?" The brunette shook her head, "no he told me to come out and when I did I just told him that this was the way I needed to take to get home...I ran for it, the guy really creeped me out. He looked messed up." The two friends finished their dango and as they left Madara heard the brunette, "that blond guy sure was cute but I hope he is ok, he was really badly hurt," she said before they disappeared down a small hill.

Madara chuckled to himself as he thought, _to bad he's taken. _"So without knowing it, that girl helped Deidara get away," Konan's voice broke through the Uchiha's thoughts. "So it seems...but I wonder who the other male was?" They both sighed as they thought the same thing, _we will have to ask Deidara himself. T_he pair finished their dango and headed back to the base. When they got there they put the stuff away. "There, now we are fully stocked on everything," said the bluenett. After putting all the other stuff away, they were about to make Deidara some lunch when they heard, "where's the money?" The two looked at the missing nin that just walked into the kitchen, "T-Tobi did nothing, Tobi is a good boy." The origami artist sighed, "we spent it on supplies that we desperately needed." Kakuzu's face dropped, "did you really need to spend that much?" Tobi took this time to leave the kitchen, as he saw a few sparks fly between the two. "Kakuzu~san we had hardly any thing in this base. We have enough money to sustain us for months so just let it go." With that, the stitched man left grumbling about wasting money on such things while Konan went back to making the bomber's lunch.

Tobi entered the room the bomber was staying in to find that he was gone and in his place a few box's, Madara sighed, _can't stay put can he?_ He thought to himself as he left the room and went to the one place he knew the blond would be. Tobi walked down the halls to Deidara and Sasori's old room. He opened the door to find the last bit of the bomber's things were packed along with other box's marked Sasori. When stepping further into the room, Madara found his blond sleeping on the puppet master's old bed. The Uchiha sighed and started taking the rest of the boxes that belong to the bomber to the other room with the rest of them. When he came back, he put Sasori's thing in his old work shop all while the bomber slept. He placed the last box away, then came back to the blonds side and sat next to the bed just as the bomber jumped and sat up in a panic. "S-sempai are you ok?" the masked nin asked as place his hand on the blonds shoulder. "Y-yea un," the bomber relaxed. "Tobi took the rest of your things to the other room sempai." It was then the blond realized where they were and started to get up. "Thanks un." The masked nin helped him. "We should go back to the other room un." As they left the room, Deidara closed the door.

Just as the got back to the bombers room and got everything moved, Konan walked in with his lunch. "Deidara~san I have your lunch." The blond looked over to the bluenett and smiled, "thanks mom." She set the tray on his night stand as she sat down on the side of his bed while Tobi sat on the other side. After Deidara finished his lunch and took some vitamins. Both the masked nin and bluenett were looking at him and in his non Tobi voice Madara spoke, "Deidara what happened to you?" The blond looked at them in confusion. The origami artist sighed, "he means what happened to you to get those injuries." The bomber looked down and sighed, _better tell them_ he thought.

~flashback~

The sun was shining as a light breeze blew through the leaves of a silent forest as the blond haired akatsuki member stepped out and into an open field. Thin clouds floated by casting faint shadows on the grass while Deidara sighed as he walked to a lone tree to rest. He sat down, glad to sit and rest for a bit after the intense battle he just had to obtain a very rare and all most nonexistent scroll. He took it out to look at it. It was very old and his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the scroll. It was for a summoning but what it summoned he couldn't tell since the name was smudged. Although by looking at the signs, he could tell it was for something big and powerful. _I wonder what it could be?_ He thought to himself. Then it occurred to him that though the signs were few, they were also difficult. Just then his stomach growled. The bomber put the scroll away as he got up. There was a village not too far from where he was, so he headed there. _I wonder how Danna is doing with his mission, _the blond thought to himself. Deidara and Sasori had both been sent on solo missions, but something was off today. As he got to the path that went through some trees to the village, the bomber started to get a bad feeling.

Deidara was almost to the village when a dark haired male stepped forward, "hello Deidara. It's nice to see you again." The blond just looked and saw it was Sasuke Uchiha. "Leave me alone un." The other male crossed his arms, "is that any way to talk to the person that likes you?" he replied sounding hurt. "I have already told you that I don't care about you and I'm already with some one un." With that he continued on his way. "We will see about that my dear Dei~chan," the other male said before vanishing. Now entering the small village, it was mostly for travelers who needed supplies or a place to stay. He went to a dango shop and ordered some dango. It was lunch time, so the place was busy. So as he waited, he ordered a drink, but as he went to take it, the cup cracked and the bad feeling got worse. To pass the time, he picked up a paper and flipped through it. A few moments later, his order came up. He took the dango and paid for it and his untouched drink. Upon leaving the shop, he heard a voice, "leaving already?" He turned to see Sasuke. "What do you want un?" The male just smirked as he leaned closer, "that should be obvious by now my dear Dei~chan." The bomber stepped back, "you do realize I'm a guy right?" The Uchiha glared at the blond, "so, why should that stop me? Whatever I want, I get." Deidara had enough of this. The kid just didn't get that he wanted nothing to do with him. This happened before and Deidara would have killed him but Itachi said that he would deal with it later. _Yeah right, _the blond thought. The bomber started to make his way back to the tree he was sitting under, not wanting to bring any more attention to himself.

The Uchiha followed, "don't ignore me Deidara, it hurts my feelings." The bomber turned around, "what do I have to do to get you to leave me alone un?" This had gone on long enough, the kid started to like the blond from their last fight saying he never met anyone who fought him so fiercely before. Since then, the younger Uchiha had been following him, showing up every time the bomber was on a solo mission or away from his partner and always trying to convince the bomber to leave the akatsuki and join him and Orochimaru. The Uchiha's voice broke through the bomber's thoughts, "come on Dei~chan." That was it, the bomber had enough. Reaching into the bags of clay he had at his sides, he let the mouth hands infuse the clay with chakra and threw it at the kid, "piss off un!" There was an explosion, but the Uchiha dodged it, "that's not very nice Deidara." The fight went on. That's when Deidara noticed that the Uchiha's attacks were not powerful enough to kill him, just to injure and tire him out. It was then that Sasuke threw a kunai hitting the clay bird in the bomber's hand, setting it off, sending the blond flying. When Deidara came to his senses, he noticed the awful pain and looked to see his arm was gone. "Damn fucking Uchiha!" He swore at this point. He knew he had to retreat. Still feeling tired from the mission, he put his hand into the pouches to get some clay and began infusing it when, "aww you lost your arm Dei~chan?" The blond looked up to see a smiling Sasuke, "you know I am now the only one who can make you truly happy," he said. The bomber glared at him, _wait what did he mean by now the only one? A_s he thought this, the younger Uchiha leaned down when _snap!_ The Uchiha looked in the direction the sound came from, "you there come out or be killed," he then turned his back on the blond for a second, but a second was all the bomber needed. As he made a clay bird a young girl with brown hair stepped out from behind a tree. That's when the blond hopped onto the bird and took off. The Uchiha looked back and glared, "damn he got away. Oh well no matter." He turned his glare back to the girl, "please don't hurt me. I was just going home." She then took off running leaving the Uchiha behind.

~end of flashback~

At the end of it, both Konan and Madara were doing everything they could from going out and killing the younger Uchiha. Silence filled the room until Madara spoke, "he will pay for this." The bluenett looked at him. The bomber spoke, "when should we give him his payment un?" Both the origami artist and the Uchiha replied, "when you are better." The bluenett picked up the blonds dishes, "we will plan out what we will do about this. Until then Deidara, just get better." With that the origami artist left. The masked nin couldn't hold back any more as he pull the bomber in an embrace and held him close. _Itachi should have killed that pest in the beginning, _the masked nin thought. "Don't worry sempai, we will make him regret what he did."The bomber sighed, "I wish i was fully recovered un." The Uchiha looked at the blond, "don't worry about it. This gives us time to plan our revenge." While the bomber and the masked nin talked, Konan did the blond's dishes when a voice broke through her thoughts. "So when were you going to tell me about your plan?" the bluenett turn around to see Hidan. "Oh come on, you think I want to fucking miss something like that?" The origami artist sighed, "if you want to be in it fine." The immortal smirked, "fucking right!" The bluenett sighed and went back to doing the dishes as the silver haired male left.

~a few hours later~

The door opened as a pale figure stepped in, "Ssasuke if your going to be ssulking like thiss then go get him and drag that blond here." The Uchiha just looked at the snake man who entered his room. "What? All I want is to know how he makes those living bombs of hiss you can have him." The younger male got up from his bed, "I'm going out," he said as he walked passed the other male. Orochimaru just smirked, "very well." With that, the snake closed the door and walked off vanishing into the shadows of the many halls in his hideout. Sasuke stepped outside and looked at the sky turning many colors as the sun was setting for the day. He then jumped up into a tree to watch the sunset. _I wonder how my Deidara is doing? I hope I didn't hurt him to bad_, he thought to himself as the last of the sun's rays vanished and the darkness of the night took over. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A dragon's Rant: I hope everyone had a great christmas or holiday, sorry for the wait been busy with family,I'm happy to get the rest of the akatsuki involved since from here on out they will be needed, as for Sasuke loving Deidara if Madara loves him and itachi and him are like brothers why not and also who could look at a shirtless Deidara and not like him ;), my bad I just had to say that XD**

All the akatsuki members sat at kitchen table for the mandatory meeting their leader had called. Pein sat at the head of the table with Konan to his right and Itachi to his left. Kisame sat beside the raven, while Tobi sat beside the bluenett. The spot next to the masked nin was empty, as the bomber would have been sitting there. Next to the shark nin was Kakuzu, then Zetsu, while Hidan sat across from the money lover and in between the empty seat and Zetsu. Deidara would have been at the meeting but he was resting. "Leader~sama whats this about?" Kisame asked as he yawned. Him and Itachi had just returned from a very long and tiring mission and were about to go rest when Pein had called the meeting. "It's about Deidara," was all he said as the room went dead silent. Only Konan, Hidan, Tobi and himself knew what happened to the bomber. Pein called the meeting after Konan told him what happened. Even though they were s-rank criminals, they were also like a family and no one hurts their family and gets away with it. After a few moments went by, he went on, "Deidara has told Konan and Tobi who had attacked him and very well who possibly killed..." He stopped himself from saying the puppet master's name just in case the bomber was around, now that he was able to walk a bit by himself, but everyone gave a nod to show they knew who he meant. "He says it was Sasuke Uchiha who attacked him." Everyone's eyes flickered to the older Uchiha. Itachi's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his younger brother's name. Even though the raven and the bomber didn't get along that well, they both had unspoken respect for each other. The kind an older brother who never said or did much for a younger but would always be there for them in the time of need. He remembered the blond telling him about problems Sasuke was causing him and so trying to be like the older brother he was to the blond he had told him he would deal with it, but due to many long missions they were sent on the Uchiha didn't have time to go look and confront the younger and now he felt a bit bad.

When the orange haired male told them who had cause Deidara his injuries, tempers flared. Yeah sure the bomber was a pain when he set one of his explosions off causing some damages that would need repair. The way he would act so cocky and think no one could beat him and his art. Most of all was the way he acted like a brat, but even so the bomber was part of the family and no one should ever get the injuries that he had suffered. He was like a brother to Hidan due to the fact they both were cocky in the face of battle and go out of their way to make a point in what they believed, and to Kisame it was the fact they both could look deadly in a second and that would be all they needed to make their opponents dead, and Itachi mostly due to the fact he defeated the bomber and put him in his place. Also the fact they were both very intelligent and could come up with battle strategies even when fighting. Kakuzu was more like an uncle since he is one of the older member's of the akatsuki. Zetsu was like the cousin that would pop in from time to time but no matter what you never learned anything about them. Konan was like a mother figure to all members but mostly to the bomber since he is the youngest and like a sister to Pein. Pein himself was in charge but since the origami artist was like a mom he refused to be the father thinking it would be just to weird for them to be viewed like that when they were more like siblings. Tobi was like the one who would follow you around just to be with you and look out for you even if you didn't know he was there.

While the meeting went on, Deidara was lost in thought in his room. He had a lot on his mind, but the two main ones were how were they going to deal with Sasuke and the second was why did Tobi or Madara as he preferred to be called when they where alone, cared for him so much when they had only really met four years ago. He knew that Madara was the true leader and all but that still really didn't make sense. Why he would have such strong feelings for the bomber, he knew he would have to ask him later. The bomber kept thinking of how things were going to turn out, but mostly how could his Danna be taken down so easily. Did Orochimaru help Sasuke take him out? If so why? Was there something more behind the reasons why the younger Uchiha wanted him to join him and the snake man? With all the questions buzzing around in his head, the blond brought his hands to his forehead as a headache started to form. He tried to sit up but that just made the pain worse. He ignored it and went to the bathroom to get a cold cloth then went back to bed. He pulled the covers up to his shoulders and placed the cloth on his forehead then drifted off to sleep.

~meanwhile~

The young male put the last of the items he needed away and only after going over everything was he satisfied with what he had. "Leaving already Sssasuke?" Said male turned to the man in his door way. "If I wait to much longer he will be fully healed and more troublesome" Grabbing his things he went to leave when he was stopped. "If you go now you will have to face the other memberss of that horrid group I'm ssure they all know by now." A shadow appeared next to him, "he is right why not wait? then you can have some back up just in case things go wrong." Kabuto stepped out of the shadows. Throwing his bag to the side Sasuke gave both men a glare, "fine," and stormed pass them and disappeared as the shadows swallowed him up. "He must be in a hurry to get that blond guy. Who would have thought he would even have those kinds of feelings." Orochimaru just smirked, "it is interessting but I still want to know how that bomber did it." The other looked at the snake man, "well if we get him we can ask him." With that they both vanished. It had almost been two weeks since he had seen the one thing he wanted, other then the death of his brother and not being able to see the bomber in that time was putting him in a really bad mood. Sasuke went to the tree he often sat in when he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that Sasuke Uchiha is obsessed with Deidara and that's why he almost killed him?" asked Kisame. The shark nin gave a yawn, the meeting had already gone on for an hour and he was almost starting to pass out. Pein gave a nod, "yes according to Deidara this has been going on for a while." There was a sigh, "I still don't see why blondie didn't just fucking kill his ass." "Because no matter how strong Deidara is there is no way he could do that on his own." Everyone looked at the raven and they all knew he spoke the truth. Then Konan spoke, "so what are we going to do? If this keeps up it will only cause us problems." "How much would he be worth?" Everyone turned to look at the miser "..." It was quiet when _**thud**_. Itachi and Konan looked at the passed out Kisame on the floor. Pein rubbed his temples seeing as they would have to continue this in the morning as the immortal got up. "Hahahahahahahaha fucker is out cold!" Zetsu got up as well, **"lets eat him," **his black half was saying. "No we shouldn't do that," his white half said. "Hahaha looks like shark boy is going to become sushi." Pein got up, "no one is eating anyone. Zetsu go eat elsewhere. Hidan take your cursing to your room, everyone is dismissed. We will finish this in the morning and Itachi drag him to his room." He finished as he pointed to the sleeping shark nin. "What the fuck ever" the immortal said before leaving with Kakuzu, as Zetsu vanished while Tobi helped Itachi drag Kisame to their room. The origami artist went to the orange haired male, "Pein." Said male just sighed, "this is going to be a problem to deal with and I think it would be best if Itachi doesn't get too involved." The bluenett gave a nod, "so what will we do?" "Ether way you look at it, Sasuke is a threat and has to be eliminated completely"

After helping Itachi, Tobi went to the bomber's room and noticed the cloth on his sempai's head. _Damn. Sasuke, he should have died years ago, _he thought to himself as he sat to the blonds bed. It was getting late and almost everyone was asleep or heading to bed, all but Madara who stayed up to keep an eye on Deidara just in case anything should happen.

~two weeks later~

All was silent in the base, a few members were up having breakfast while others were asleep. Yes it was another normal day for the akatsuki, **kaboom! ,** an explosion erupted from the training grounds near the base that shook the ground and the base. "What the fuck!" Hidan shouted as he fell out of bed from the shock. He jumped up with a spike in hand "bring it on mother fucker I'll kick your ass!" Nothing, it was only then that the immortal realized that he was dreaming when the explosion happened. In the kitchen Konan, Itachi and Kakuzu all sighed, "he seems to be feeling better," the raven stated. The origami artist smiled, "yea though I wish he didn't set his bombs off so early in the morning." Another explosion went off. At this point everyone was up and headed for the kitchen all but Deidara. "I'm going to kill that fucker!" the immortal was saying as he entered the kitchen. "Well at least he is doing it outside," replied the money lover. Just then the bomber entered the base and all eyes looked at him. "What yea?" Pein spoke, "Deidara we know you're glad to be up and at it again but do you think you could tone down the explosions a bit?" Everyone gave a nod, "s-sorry yea." The blond bowed and went to get some food. He then sat next to Konan. When everyone was settled, Pein went over the last of the details of their plan to get revenge on Sasuke and what everybody's rolls would be, Pein then finished the meeting, "is that clear? Tomorrow we set out.". 


	12. Chapter 12

**A Dragon's Rant: I'm happy to finaly post chapter 12 :D This one was a bit hard but nothing compared to the next chapter which will be the one everybody is looking forward to. I will do my best to get it up as soon as possible.** **Enjoy ^.^**

After the meeting Deidara went back outside to think. He went over to the bench by the pond as he often did when he needed some time alone. The cherry tree's were in full bloom, a light breeze went through the trees sending thousands of tiny pink and white petals scattering into the air and on to the surface of the pond. The scene brought a smile to his face until a shadow appeared next to him. The blond moved over to make room on the bench for the newcomer. "Are you ok sempai?" The mask nin asked as he sat next to his blond partner. There was a sigh, "I'll be ok yea." Tobi knew the bomber was nervous about what tomorrow would bring. "Everything will be fine Deidara, " Madara spoke in his normal voice as he wrapped an arm around the blonds waist and pulled him close as the bomber rested his head on his shoulder. Deidara's feelings for the mask nin were starting to grow, it had been a month now since he lost Sasori but the love and care that Madara gave him helped him get through it and made him feel that he could move on. When he thought about it he remembered that he wanted to ask the masked nin something but forgot to. "Can I ask you something yea?" Madara looked at his blond partner, "sure, you can ask me anything" The bomber took in a deep breath, the smell of the cherry blossoms hung in the air. "Madara~sama why do you care for me so much? I know your the true leader and everything but we only really met four years ago yea." The dark haired male chuckled causing the blond to look up at him. "It's true we did only really meet four years ago but..." he trailed off remembering the past, "but I was still around even when others didn't see me like you." He look at the bomber who looked confused. Madara brought a hand up to caress the blonds cheek, "there were a few times you saw me though." The bomber tried hard to think back but nothing came to him making the masked nin chuckle, "Deidara when you first came here ten years ago, you were never really alone, you always had someone watching over you." The blond was in a bit of shock but even as he spoke he knew the answer. "Who?" Madara smiled behind his mask, "I was never far from you." A gentle breeze carried more petals and silence as the bomber hugged the mask nin. Madara return the embrace. "You cared for me for ten years yea," the bomber stated more then asked. "Yes and I will continue to do so. You have brought light into my world".

Hidan was in his and Kakuzu's shared room cleaning his three bladed scythe of blood from his most recent killing for Jashin. "Fucker is going to get it," the immortal was saying as Kakuzu went through some papers he managed to get a hold of, and sure enough the bounty on Sasuke Uchiha was very high. "Don't cut him up too badly Hidan, his head is worth more then I thought and I intend to cash him in." The immortal just scoffed "so what? Don't forget what he did to blondie." The money lover sighed, "yes I know, but with the money we will get from this kid is enough to get back all the money we lost due to Deidara's medical needs with still a crap load left over." The silver haired male looked at his partner, "holy shit you fucking said crap for the love of Jashin is he really worth that fucking much?" His partner just gave a nod as he went back to his papers, there were many papers on Kakuzu's desk some on Sasuke and others with a bounty on their heads while the rest were for budgeting their money for the next month and what they would need. "Fuck tomorrow is going to kick ass!" The immortal was in a really really good mood as he often was when he was about to kill someone for his god. Hidan went over to his closet and opened it to reveal all of his weapons. He had many painful looking ones that he used mostly for his rituals, so he stuck with his three bladed scythe and a spike and a few other smaller weapons when it came to actually fighting. He went over to his desk to sharpen them to fine points so they could enter the flesh with ease. As he did this, an evil grin was plastered on his face.

Itachi and Kisame were in their room also getting ready for the next day. Itachi sat in a chair by the window finishing his book while Kisame was getting ready to head out to the training grounds, though the shark nin was concerned for his partner. "Itachi are you going to be ok tomorrow?" The raven looked up from his book and in a dead tone replied, "yes I will, you don't need to worry." Kisame sighed as he left to go to do some training even though he didn't really need it, though it never hurt to do some. Itachi looked out the window. '_Sasuke how corrupted you have become,'_ he thought to himself. He had his mind set, if he had to and there was no other choice he knew what he would do. If it came right down to it he would kill Sasuke, he couldn't stand to see him live like that. He hoped that his little brother had more faith in himself, but seeing as he went to Orochimaru of all people and getting that snakes help was disgusting and the fact that they wanted Deidara and do god knows what to him disgusted the raven even more. With a sigh, he went back to his book. When Kisame arrived at the training grounds, he noticed he wasn't the only one that wanted to do some training. There in the middle of the grounds was Konan. "Hello Konan~sama," the shark nin greeted. The origami artist smiled and gave a small wave, "hello Kisame~san." She walked over to him, "come to do some training I see?" He gave her a grin, "yup, need to be on top for tomorrow." The bluenett gave a nod, "yes, seeing it won't be easy. Sasuke won't be alone, that's for sure." The shark nin gave a nod at this, "true but we won't be easy either." The bluenett smiled, "this is also true, have fun training Kisame~san." With that, the origami artist made her way back to the base while Kisame started training.

Pein sat in his office going over the plans again for the hundredth time. He wanted to make sure they were flawless seeing as they would be facing not only Sasuke but possibly Orochimaru and some of his followers. His main concern was Deidara, the blond was very good at hiding his pain and he questioned whether or not he was really recovered and well enough to fight. With a sigh, he knew the plans were perfect, but how they would be carried out was another story. There was a knock on his door. "Enter," came his reply. In walked Konan, "everyone is getting ready for tomorrow," she reported as she sat in front of his desk. The orange haired male gave a nod, "good, but how is Deidara handling it?" The bluenett placed her hands in her lap, "he is with Madara right now, I saw them together on my way in." Pein noticed that Konan's feelings towards the masked nin had lightened a little but she still didn't fully trust him with the blond. "Konan everything will be fine with those two." She sighed, "tomorrow will determine that." The orange haired male sighed, he knew the bluenett would more then likely never forgive Madara for sending the bomber on that solo mission and all for some stupid scroll that was very rare. "Konan we both know that Deidara was more then capable for that mission, no one would have known that Sasuke would show up." There was silence from the bluenett, but when she spoke, Pein almost didn't hear hear her. "I know." Pein got up and walked around to the front of his desk and placed a hand on the origami artist's shoulder, "you should go talk with him." Konan looked up at him, "but he is with Madara." The orange haired male shook his head, "no, I mean you should talk with Madara. I'm sure he knows how you feel and is waiting for you to say something." Konan sighed as she got up, "ok I will thanks Pein," and with that she left.

Madara and Deidara were still holding each other when Konan walked up to them. "Hi Konan yea," the blond greeted her with a smile. "Hello Deidara. Tobi." The masked nin waved, "hi Konan~sama!" he said in his Tobi voice. The bluenett smiled, "Deidara can I talk to Tobi for a moment?" The bomber looked puzzled but gave a nod as he got up, "sure, I'm getting a bit hungry anyways. Want anything?" The bluenett shook her head, "no thank you." The blond looked at Tobi, "I'm good sempai." The bomber shrugged and walked back to the base. The masked nin looked at the bluenett as she took in a deep breath, "Madara, I would like to apologize for how I have been acting towards you lately." The masked nin was taken back, he knew the origami artist had held him responsible for Deidara's injuries and what happened to just as much as she hated Sasuke for what he had done. He also knew that she never liked the way he would always watch over the bomber, even going as far as following him on solo missions just to make sure he would be safe. "It's alright Konan, I don't blame you for being mad at me. I should have gone to watch over him though I never thought Sasuke would be there." The bluenett gave a nod, "but still, I shouldn't have treated you like that and I'm sorry." Madara just sighed, "Konan I know how much Deidara looks to you as a mother and I know how much you care for him like one, I wouldn't expect any less from you." The bluenett was in shock at hearing this, but the Uchiha continued, "I will accept your apology if Deidara and I have your blessing." Madara knew he and the blond would be together whether Konan liked it or not but the Uchiha figured that by doing things this way, it would make things easier. The origami artist bowed, "yes, you both have my blessing Madara~sama," she looked up to see the bomber returning from his lunch. "Thank you Konan." She gave a small smile and left as the bomber came up to them, "what was that about yea?" The other male chuckled, "nothing, Konan just gave us her blessing is all," the masked nin said as he pulled the blond onto his lap. Deidara was taking things slowly, he knew how much the Uchiha loved him and his own feelings for the masked nin were growing but he was still unsure of how fast or slow to take things. So far the two mostly hugged or cuddled, every now and then Madara would kiss the bomber but it was always up to the blond on how far they took things and Madara was more then happy with it.

~mean while~

Sasuke was getting in a violent mood. Over the course of the month, he had destroyed three bedrooms and one training room. He was in such a temper that Kabuto hat to sedate him four times just to calm him down. "How iss he Kabuto?" the snake man asked the other male who was leaving the younger Uchihas room after he had to be sedated again. "He's out but seeing how he was acting up, he is not going to be happy when he wakes up." The snake man sighed. "Lord Orochimaru, maybe we should let him go tomorrow, I mean the sooner he gets this Deidara the sooner he will clam down and stop destroying things," the man with glasses was saying as him and the serpent walked down the halls of the hideout. "Maybe you're right, now that ssome of my subordinates are here, we can send them with Sassuke." There footsteps echoed through the halls as the came to a room. "True or we could go with him as well. I would like to see just how great this Deidara is." The snake man hissed, "NO! I refuse to be any where near that damn Itachi!" Orochimaru started to shake a little from the memory of going up against Itachi as they entered the room. It was a mapping room. They were going to map out and plain the attack. An hour later, Orochimaru went to get some rest while Kabuto went to check on Sasuke. He got to the Uchiha's door and knocked. Silence. He knocked again a bit louder, still nothing. It had been a little over an hour and the sedative should have worn off by now. Wondering what was going on, Kabuto opened the door getting ready just in case the Uchiha was going to attack him, but nothing, the room was silent and empty. Sasuke was no where to be found. It was then the gray haired male noticed that the bag that Sasuke packed weeks ago was gone.

**I'm working on chapter 13 this is it what will happen? I have some ideas but if anyone has some of what should happen to Sasuke as far as injuries and what not let me know I would be more then happy to try and put it into the story :D input from my readers matters ^.^ also chapter 13 will be long and very very detailed. See you next chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**ADragon"s Rant: To everyone I'm sorry for not up dating in so long, lately I have become very busy with so many things like work and getting my costume ready for an anime convention. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Everyone sat at the dinner table, all thinking the same thing. That this could be the last time they did so. No one knew what tomorrow would bring, victory or death, but nonetheless they went on like nothing was going to happen. In fact, Hidan and Kakuzu were making bets on who would have the least amount of injuries. "We all know your going to have the most Hidan," the money lover was saying. The immortal smirked, "fucking right I will and it will all be for Jashin~sama damn it!" The others sighed at his statement. The bomber was lost in thought as he picked at his food. "So who's the lucky son of a bitch who gets the first hit on him?" The immortal asked. "It will be Deidara." When the blond heard his name, he snapped out of his thoughts and started to eat. Dinner went on as usual due to Pein telling everyone to go on as normal for Deidara's sake, so everyone did and though it didn't look like it did anything it made the bomber feel a bit better. After dinner, the bomber and his partner did the dishes as Itachi and Kisame cleared the table. Kakuzu went to calculate roughly how much money it would cost for medical supplies should anyone suffer major injuries aside from Hidan who always over did it. Zetsu went to patrol the area and keep an eye on things while Pein and Konan got the last few things ready for the next day. "Don't worry sempai, everything will be ok," the mask nin was saying in hopes to cheer up his partner. "He's right! It's one little pipsqueak vs. the akatsuki...ah no offense Itachi~san." The raven looked at his partner, "it's fine" was all he said as they finished their cleaning and left. Deidara was finishing the last of the dishes. He had hardly said a word since him and Tobi came back from outside. "Deidara you have nothing to worry about," Madara spoke in a low whisper in his normal voice so only the blond could hear. "I know...but still, I want to ask him something even though I kind of know the answer yea." The dark haired male put the last plates away, "oh? And what would that be?" The bomber sighed as he pulled the plug and the water drained away. "I want to know who defeated Sasori~danna yea...and how he could beat his puppet army and all his poisons yea." The masked nin thought this over and wrapped his arms around the blonds waist. "Whatever the answer...he will pay." Deidara nodded as the Uchiha took his partner's hand and both left the kitchen to go to bed.

They were both in Madara and now Deidara's room. They had moved the last of his things in a few days before. The base had fallen silent as everyone got ready for bed and though they would never admit it, they also spent this time with their partners as if it would be the last time they would see each other in case anything where to happen. As the bomber got ready for bed, the masked nin did the same. He knew his blond partner was worried and stressed and it pained him to see the bomber like that. Deidara took his shirt off as two arms wrapped around him. "Hmm?" The dark haired male leaned his face to the blonds' ear, "I love you Deidara." A bright blush spread across the bomber's cheeks, "I love you too yea," he said as he turned to face the other. It was then the bomber noticed that the masked nin was just in his boxers. Madara chuckled as he kissed the blond who without hesitation kissed him back. After a minute, the blond looked down. Unsure if he did something wrong, the dark haired male placed his hand on the side of Deidara's face. "Dei? Did I do something wrong?" His voice was full of concern. Still looking down, he replied, "n-no it's just...well...hmm." Now the Uchiha was really confused. "Dei please, what's wrong?" The dark haired male was starting to panic. Had his love changed his mind about him? His thoughts were broken when Deidara spoke, "I was thinking yea." The Uchiha started to shake a little. Was he going to lose the love of his life? He couldn't stand the silence that followed, but what the blond said shocked him, "I was thinking," the blond looked up at him blushing, "could we...well," the blonds face went beat red, "do it yea?" Complete shock ripped through the dark haired male, "a-are you sure Dei?" The blond gave a nod, "I want to yea," the bomber thought back to a dream he had a few nights ago.

~Flash Back~

Deidara was walking down the hall of the empty base. Everyone was on missions. "Dei?" The blond looked around, but nobody was there. "Dei..." Wondering who could be calling him, the bomber followed the faint whisper to his and Sasori's old room. "Come in Dei." The blond opened the door to find Sasori sitting at his old work bench. "It's about time brat." Deidara was in shock, "D-danna?" The puppet master got up and walked over to the bomber who hugged the other male. "Deidara what are you doing?" Confusion crossed the blonds face, "w-what do you mean Danna yea?" Sasori brought a hand up to the blonds face and caressed his cheek, "Dei, I know your still unsure of what to do...but please before it's to late, love again." The bomber sighed, "but Danna..." The blond was cut off, "I know you love Madara. You feel the same you did when you were with me, happy and safe." The two looked at each other, "and don't think for a second that your betraying me." Deidara smiled at Sasori, "ok Danna." The two smiled at each other as the room darkened, a sign that the dream was ending, then Deidara spoke, "thank you Danna."

~End of Flash Back~

Madara picked the bomber up and made their way to the bed. He carefully laid the bomber down and climbed on top of him, "if you change your mind just say the word and I'll stop ok Dei." The bomber gave a nod as the Uchiha leaned down and started kissing the younger male who draped his arms around the others neck. A few seconds later, Madara licked the blonds lower lip asking for entrance which was granted as the the dark haired male explored his lover's mouth. He couldn't get over how wonderful he tasted and only wanted more and Deidara was only to happy to give. The masked nin started kissing down the blonds jaw line and stopped at the bomber neck and gave little nips here and there. At first, it startled the blond, but after the Uchiha used his tongue to rub the place he nipped, Deidara could only moan. The bomber was loving everything the masked nin was doing to him. Madara left the blonds neck and worked his way down to his chest and started to play with the bomber nipples. He took one into his mouth as he licked and nipped it as his hand pinched and played with the other. As he did this, Deidara mewled and moaned. As he was doing this, the dark haired male felt his blond was hard and gave a smirk. When he finished playing with the perky buds, the Uchiha chuckled as he looked at his blond. His eyes were half closed and full of lust, his cheeks were covered in pink, his pale skin that had a light tan to it, his golden hair fanned out around him, he just look so adorable. "M-Madara~sama?" The dark haired male just smiled and kissed the bomber. In seconds their tongues joined in a dance. The blond didn't bother trying to dominate, knowing it would be pointless. After moments passed, the two separated for much needed air. The Uchiha brought three fingers to the bomber mouth, "suck," was all he said as the blond took them into his mouth. He licked and sucked on the digits to make sure they were evenly coated. As he did that, Madara removed his and the blonds boxers with his other hand. The bomber opened his mouth as he deemed them wet enough. The black haired male took one and pressed it at the blonds entrance and looked at the bomber who gave a nod as the first one went in. Deidara shifted a little but gave another nod for the Uchiha to continue. When the second one went in, the bomber winced a little as the muscles stretched. The dark haired male waited for the blond to get adjusted before starting a scissoring motion. Deidara then felt lips pressed against his own. As Madara made out with the blond, he slid in the final finger. Soon after the blond bucked his hips. Taking his fingers out and pressing his manhood at the blonds entrance, Madara looked at the blond before continuing. He wanted to make sure that Deidara wanted this and was not just doing it because he felt he had to. "Please Madara~sama yea." With that, Madara began to sheath himself into the bomber all the while looking for any indication that the blond wanted him to stop. Once fully in, he waited for Deidara to get adjusted. "M-move," was all the blond said. They started at a slow pace.

Later, the two collapsed both trying to get their breathing back to normal. Madara pulled the blond close to him as he pulled the covers over them. It was now late and they had to get some much needed rest for the next day. The bomber snuggled up to the dark haired male, "I love you Madara yea." The Uchiha smiled as he looked down at his blond and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I love you too Deidara." With that, the two fell asleep. The next morning the akatsuki got ready and let Deidara leave ahead of them. It was part of the plan to let it look like he was being sent on a solo mission and was to go in the direction of where he had found Sasori, thinking it would just look like the blond went their to get the puppet master's remains. Only they knew he was going and they hoped Sasuke would show up. Deidara made his way to the place where he found Sasori. Most of the puppets were still there. Even the third kazekage puppet was still slumped over a bolder, broken, and what remained of his iron sand was scattered all over the place and there were dried puddles of poison. It was all the same though, all the weapons were gone and the puppet master's remains were in a safe place. The blond reached the spot where he found Sasori. The bomber was shocked to see trace amounts of blood still there. "Danna..." A light breeze blew some of the blonds hair along with the memories of that day. The bomber's heart ached but he had Madara to look after him now all that was left was..."Deidara," the voice had some shock in it as if surprised to see him. The bomber looked up to see him. "My poor sweet Dei~chan, how nice it is to see you again love." The blond was in shock, but that quickly turned to anger. The blond turned to run and try to get some distance between himself and the dark haired male but the younger Uchiha was all ready behind him. "Lets go Dei~chan. I'll heal your pain," Sasuke said as he tried to wrap his arms around the artist. The bomber glared, "it's because of you I am in pain yea!" He then kicked the dark haired boy and made a clay bird and sent it after him. Sasuke recovered from the kick to dodge the attack. "Use the same tricks Deidara and it will end the same as last time." With that the battle began.

The other akatsuki members were keeping an eye on them. They were far enough away so that they couldn't be seen but close enough that they could still hear what was being said and step in when needed. Part of the plan was to let Deidara get some revenge for Sasori and for the injuries he had suffered. So far it was going well until they heard how Sasuke talked to the blond. "Well that's not fucking creepy at all," said the immortal. "Is he serious?" asked Konan. It took everything Madara had not to go kill the boy right then and there. How dare he try to touch his blond and to speak to him like that. Itachi just watched seeing his brother acting and talking like this was disgusting. Just then the raven picked up something. It was faint but he could detect that they weren't the only ones there.

Sasuke threw some kunais as he tried to dodge the blonds bombs. Unfortunately, he couldn't dodge them all and got hit with one and it went off. There was an explosion, but luckily for him it was only a C1. As he picked himself up off the ground, he noticed the bomber smiling as he sent his newest creation into the ground. It looked like a mole from what the dark haired male could tell before it disappeared. "Deidara you look so cute when you smile but that wont work." Remembering the fight they had, the younger Uchiha activated his sharingan and looked at the ground to see where the thing went. To his surprise, he couldn't see it. "W-what the?" He jumped on to a bolder trying to find it. "Whats wrong yea?" The bomber asked with a smirk, "having trouble finding it?" The dark haired male looked at him confused. "This bomb is different yea." The Uchiha was silent as the bomber went on, "I have created a bomb that can't be detected even with the sharingan, although the process to do it is difficult hmm." At this, even the other akatsuki members where shocked and they all looked to Itachi to confirm it, "unbelievable Deidara is not joking I can't see it anywhere." The question everyone wanted to know now was, "how?" "By suppressing my chakra signature while making it," the artist crossed his arms, "it takes a lot of concentration and chakra control though I didn't think it would actually work, but by your reaction it seems it does." Shock ripped through Sasuke though he had no time to focus on that as the bomber sent more clay birds at him. He soon realized that some of them also had kunais in them so if he got hit by them it would hurt more, "my my how you improved Dei~chan," the Uchiha smirked, "but to bad it's not enough." Just then he vanished and appeared right behind the bomber, though this time Deidara was ready as he tried to turn around and dodge the kid but Sasuke had other plans as he tripped him making the artist fall against a rock. He looked up to see the dark haired male above him with his chidori. "Night night Dei~chan." The bomber shut his eyes waiting for the attack to come.

Seconds passed but nothing happened. The artist opened his eyes to find Tobi holding the younger Uchiha's arm. "Don't you dare touch what's not yours," he said in his normal voice. There was then a loud snap. Sasuke screamed as he pulled his arm away. Holding his arm in pain it was clear that his wrist was broken. Tobi went to punch him but stopped and jumped out of the way as a kunai hit the ground where he was just standing. The masked nin turned to face the direction it came from and then helped Deidara up when the younger Uchiha spoke. "How long do plan on standing there? Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon?" Said four stepped out while Sasuke tried healing his wrist. He learned some medical jutsu but only to heal some injuries. "What are you four doing here?" Tayuya sighed, "Lord Orochimaru sent us to help you. Be grateful." The dark haired male just grunted, "and why would I need your help?" This time Sakon replied, "because you're too love sick to see the rest of the akatsuki around you." "And if I didn't throw that kunai when I did, you would more then likely be dead," added Kidomaru. At this, the rest of the akatsuki stepped out from there spots around the area. "Fuck yeah! Bring it on motherfuckers!" yelled Hidan, "I'll take on the loud mouth," Tayuya said as the immortal smirked. "Bring it you motherfucker!" Said fucker glared. "Excuse me you piece of trash?" she yelled as Hidan then prayed to his god and grinned. "You fucking heard me you m-o-t-h-e-r f-u-c-k-e-r!" With that Tayuya snapped and flipped the immortal off, then took off to lead him away from the others. Pein glanced at the remaining three, "Itachi, Kisame, I'm sure the two headed one should be a good challenge for you." The shark nin grinned, "fine by me." Sakon just laughed, "I'll make sushi out of you shark boy." With that Sakon took off letting the raven and his partner follow after him. At this point, Tobi and Deidara were back to fighting Sasuke. "Pein I'll take on the four armed one." The orange haired male just nodded. "Fine lets see what you got girlie." Jirobo just sighed, "great, I get ." There was a thump right by Jirobo's foot when he looked down he saw a metal pole. "What the?" He looked back to the other male but he was gone. He then heard a voice behind him, "regardless of appearance, never underestimate your enemy."

While everyone was fighting, Kakuzu was still off to the side behind some trees. He went through some of the papers he had with him and he doubled checked the papers with the four that were fighting with and sure enough they too had bounties on their heads. After doing some quick calculations, he nearly fainted with the total amount of money they could get from all these people. They could be financially secure for years with no worries at all. The money lover was putting the papers away when he heard his loud mouth of a partner yelling. "Is that all you got bitch!" "You're dead trash talker," replied Tayuya, having heard enough of Hidan's mouth she took out her flute. "Ooooh a flute! Scary! What are you going to do! Miss fucking pied piper!" The pinket just smirked as she summoned her three doki. There was a puff of smoke as three ogre like demons appeared. She then began to play her flute and the three demons attacked. "What the fuck are these things?" the immortal was saying as he dodged their attacks. Tayuya continued to play as she watched the silver haired male try to evade her attacks. "Fuck this shit!" the immortal yelled as he sliced one in half with his scythe, then glared at the pinket and pointed the weapon in her direction. "Hey bitch! Why don't you fucking face me head on or are you to much of a pussy to face me!" Tayuya continued to play as Hidan battled with the remaining demons. As the fight went on, one of the demons got behind the immortal and punched him with such force that he fell to the ground. The other one was about to kick him when it stopped. Tayuya smirked, that was until a strong wing blew past her followed by a black shadow, which she dodged. "What the?" She turned to see a black mass with four legs and wings wearing a mask. The demons stopped moving now that pinket wasn't playing her flute. "About time Kakuzu you motherfucker!" Hidan yelled. "She is worth a lot and I plan to cash her in so just finish her off," was all his partner said. Tayuya turned to see Hidan coming at her and tried to dodge him, "ha you missed me you ugly piece of trash!" Though she soon became confused when she saw him smirking then laughing. "W-what's so funny?" The immortal lifted up a spike and on the tip of it there was blood on it. The pinket then noticed a sting on her check and put her hand to it. When she looked at her hand their was blood on it, "so you cut me so what?" Hidan licked her blood from the spike and his skin changed to black and white. "Let the ritual begin," he then stabbed himself in the hand and let his blood flow to the ground then made the Jashin symbol. "What the hell are you doing?" The silver haired male just laughed, "time to feel pain!" With that he stabbed himself in the leg. A loud scream echoed through the area as blood flowed from Hidan's and Tayuya's legs. "Hidan stop messing around and just finish her," Kakuzu said as he took his heart back into his body. "W-who are you people?" the pinket asked. She never met people like this before and they scared her even more now that she couldn't go into her second state since it would do no good. "We are the motherfucking akatsuki bitch," the immortal said as he stabbed himself in the arm and cut himself on his arm and legs and then across his chest. More screams flooded the air as the ground flooded with blood. "Hidan I said finish her off," his partner mumbled. The immortal flipped him off, "fuck you, this is for Jashin~sama damn it!" The money lover sighed, "if you hurry up maybe you can get a hit on Sasuke." At that Hidan thought for a moment as the pinket was screaming in agony. "Bitch shut the fuck up!"Tayuya felt like she was seeing things in slow motion as she watched Hidan bring his spike up and bring it down through his heart. "Die bitch!" He yelled as the girl in front of him coughed up some blood before falling and hitting the ground dead with the look of terror on her face.

**I also made a video for my story it's on youtube in my Sasodei account, the link for it is on my profile hope you like it ^^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**A Dragon's Rant: Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update, every thing has been crazzy here trying to get ready for a anime convention this weekend, with making my costume and a few things for the other people in my group.** **I'm going as Deidara ^^ and my friends will be going as the rest of the Akatsukiand the best part we have made out costumes out of duct tape XD. Affter this weekend I should be updating once every week or two weeks I hope you like this chapter ^^.**

The remaining three of the sound four could hear the pinkets screams of agony and wondered what could possibly be happening to her, then the screaming stopped and some how they knew that she was no longer alive. Kakuzu sighed and left the immortal lying on the ground to grab Tayuya's body and left as Hidan finished his ritual. "Kakuzu you fucker wait for me!" the immortal yelled as he pulled the spike out of his chest and got up to catch up to his partner. The money lover was at a tree talking to Zetsu, "not one bite do you hear me?" The plant like man gave a nod as the other set the girls body on the ground.

Konan chased Kidomaru into the forest away from everyone. This man was helping the one who hurt her Deidara and for that he would pay. Kidomaru grinned as he went into a clearing and jumped into the trees and waited for the bluenett. He had this place set up with traps and webs before they went to meet Sasuke. Konan stepped into the clearing and looked around then something caught her eye and she dodged a white blob that stuck to the spot where she was just standing. "That was just a test, now things are going to level up girlie." The bluenett looked up and found her opponent and that's when she noticed that he had six arms not four as she first thought. "You think that just because I'm a girl it will be easy? Well think again!" The male laughed, "good it will make this game more fun." The origami artist was ready for what the other threw next. "Try dodging this!" He infused chakra into his saliva and made a spear but then it changed from white to a golden color. Then he threw it at Konan and it struck her. "Ha, couldn't dodge that one could you! Game over!" But as Kidomaru laughed, he noticed the the girl in front of him turn into paper and fell to the ground. It was then he sensed someone behind him and that's when he saw a figure with a paper sword coming right for him. Kidomaru almost fell out of the tree trying to dodge the attack but managed to grab on to another branch to get away. He was so focused with the origami artist that he didn't notice the paper on the ground took the form of small flowers and scattered on the ground and into the trees.

While trying to dodge the bluenetts attacks, the dark haired male made several spears to try and deflect the origami artists swords, but as they battled, Konan took this time to ask a few questions. "Why are you helping some one like Sasuke Uchiha?" Confusion crossed the others features. "We have our missions like anyone else," he replied as he jumped away from the girl, "but to tell you the truth I could care less about that piece of trash. Unfortunately Orochimaru wants him to be kept alive so that's what we have to do." With that he jumped into a tree and disappeared leaving the bluenett wondering where he went.

Itachi and Kisame were already in the middle of their fight with Sakon and his brother Ukon. Both brother's were separated and in their second forms now having a reddish brown color of skin and long white hair and each had a horn on their forehead. Itachi was fighting Sakon and had activated his Mangekyō Sharingan while his partner battled Ukon. Having been watching all their moves and how the fought the Uchiha noticed Ukon to be the weaker one of the two and thus could be taken out faster. He also noticed their ability to join together and how they attempted that move on him but it failed. Kisame was grinning like a mad man swinging his sword around and laughing to the other attempts to escape. "You and your partner are dead," stated Sakon as he threw a kunai at the raven who calmly dodged it. "If you truly meant that, shouldn't we be dead by now?" He replied in his monotone voice. This seemed to anger the other who made the mistake of looking the raven in the eyes and that's when Itachi used Tsukuyomi trapping Sakon in a world of red.

While jumping to get away from the shark nin, Ukon looked over to his brother and saw that he was just standing there. "Sakon you fool! Don't just stand there, move!" Kisame took a split second glance and gave a smirk, "you're brother is dead he is going through 72 hours of pure pain right now." The other looked at the shark nin, "w-what are you talking about?" This caused Kisame to laugh, "you never heard of Itachi Uchiha?" Pure shock and fear ran through Ukon as he looked back at the two standing there. Yes, he and all the sound four had heard about him and from what Orochimaru had told them but they never knew what he looked like and never gave it much thought now knowing who they were fighting. He looked back the other knowing he had no chance against him. With that he turn and jumped to get away.

Pein was almost done his fight. It was too easy at first, then Jirobo went into his second form, but even then he was no match for Pein. Through out the whole fight Jirobo was using all his skills as a fighter and every thing he had but it was still no use against the orange haired male. "This is why you don't judge people by their looks," the orange haired male was saying as he was tossing the other male around like baseball. "I thought you would be more of a challenge then this." At this point in the fight, Jirobo was drifting in and out of consciousness. "Time to end this," was the last thing Jirobo heard before blacking out.

Deidara's fight with Sasuke was starting to take it's toll on him. He was well enough to fight but nothing extreme like this. Madara noticed this right away and knew they had to finish this. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't doing so well either. He was fighting with four broken ribs, many cuts and burns, his wrist that Madara snapped was still throbbing in pain. "I'll kill you and take my Dei~chan with me!" He shouted. Deidara stopped to steady himself. His body was at it's limits. "Deidara do it now!" His partner yelled. The younger Uchiha looked confused, but just then the bomb the bomber made at the beginning of the fight was right underneath him. Sasuke looked up to see the blond smiling. "Dei?" The blonde glared at him and shouted, "art is an EXPLOSION!" The ground rumbled and white light burst from under him, every thing for Sasuke went black.

The battle area was filled with webs and white papers. They were everywhere on the ground and in the trees. It looked like someone tried to paper-mached the place and failed horribly. Konan and Kidomaru where both reaching their limits. Even in his second from the origami artist managed to push the dark haired male to his limits. "I must say your not bad for a girl player." The bluenett smiled, "you're not bad yourself but we both know today one of us will die." The other smiled, "I couldn't agree more. The question is who will win this game?" As he spoke he made an arrow for his bow and aimed at the bluenett, but just as he fired the ground shook causing it to fire away from her and out of sight. "Shit!" As he went to make another one Konan was already there with her sword. Silence filled the area except for the sounds of battle for the others. Blood dripped to the forest floor as the origami artist's sword went threw Kidomaru's back and out his chest. "I guess we both lose girlie," he said as blood flowed from his mouth and wounds. "Ga..me...ov..er..." With that he fell to the ground dead. Konan stepped back holding her stomach as blood seeped through her akatsuki cloak from the spear sticking out of the dead man on the ground. She sighed as she went and sat under a tree. The sun filtered through the trees making the remaining spider webs glisten. "So pretty," she said to herself. With the last of her strength, she sent a small paper airplane to Pein. She somehow knew Deidara was going to be ok and that Madara will be there for him. Knowing that, she could rest peacefully. She then closed her eyes.

Kisame was about to go after Ukon when something caught his eye. Seconds later, Ukon was struck by a golden arrow and was pinned to a tree. (A/N Inuyasha style XD) He hung there as his body returned to normal. Blood soaked his shirt and dripped to the ground. "Damn...Kid..omaru..." The shark nin stood in some what shock at what just happened then shrugged and went over to Itachi and sat on a rock. Sakon was screaming in pure pain. "Stop it just stop it please!" He screamed again as Itachi shoved a sword into his body. "This is what happens when you go against someone out of your class." And with one more stab of his sword, Sakon fell to the ground dead. Itachi's eyes returned to there normal color as he went down. Kisame rushed to his side. "Itachi!" He said as he picked his partner up and noticed he was out cold. "Why? Why do you always have to over do it?" The shark nin said to himself. He then went back to the others.

Kakuzu was just taking Jirobo's body from Pein when both saw the paper airplane. Both males looked at each other. "Konan!" Pein shouted before running off. Fear ripped through him. "Konan!" he shouted again and still nothing. As he got closer to where the bluenett lay he kept running into spider webs and paper he then suddenly stopped and felt his heart sink at what he saw. There laying peacefully under a tree was the origami artist. The orange haired male walked up to her and placed a hand on her pale cheek. "Konan I'm so sorry," he said quietly, "I'm so sorry." He then carefully picked her up and walked back to the others thinking of how Deidara was going to react.

When Pein got back to the others, he saw Kisame holding Itachi and Hidan sitting with two bodies, but when the immortal saw Pein carrying Konan he got up. "WHAT THE HELL?" This caused Kisame to look too. "Pein?" The orange haired male just looked down. "What the fuck happened Pein?" Yelled the silver haired male. "She fought very hard." The shark nin noticed Hidan was shaking in rage, "this is absolute fucking bull shit!" He then started cursing up a storm. "Stupid mother fucking piece of shit assholes!" Then Kakuzu came up with the three other bodies. "What is that loud mouth cursing about now?" The masked nin asked. He then saw the bluenett and tossed the bodies to the side. Silence filled the area aside from Hidan's cursing. "Mom?" Everyone turned to see Deidara and Tobi with Sasuke's body. "Deida-..." Pein began to say but was cut off. "Mom!" the blond rushed to the bluenett's side and grabbed her hand. "Konan please wake up..." Everyone just hung their heads as they started to walk back to the base while Kakuzu and Hidan took the bodies to get the bounties on them along with Sasuke's body. Pein looked at the blond and in a stern voice said, "Deidara we are going to the base now," and started walking leaving Tobi to look after his broken hearted sempai. "Dei?" The blond fell to the ground sobbing while Madara picked him and carried him back to the base. The battle was over but was the cost worth it?


	15. Chapter 15

**ADragon's Rant: Hey everyone at last this chapter is up ^^ I had a blast at the convention and if anyone wants to the picks and video from it both vids part one and two are on my main youtube account. I'm happy to say that with the way things are going now I should be updating at least every week or two :3 Enjoy**

Kakuzu and Hidan where at an old almost unknown collection agency to cash in the bodies. "Wow, you got a good bunch," said the collection officer. Kakuzu just gave a nod as he counted all the money he had received and placed it all in two brief cases. The two shook hands and with his money he left. "All yours Hidan." The immortal smirked and walked in. Hidan was going all out, he needed to unleash the rage building up inside him because of what happened to Konan and he was going to take it all out on this pathetic fool. The collection officer looked up from his book where he kept a record of the bodies that came in and were sold. "What the?" The collection officer backed away from the silver haired man and his three bladed scythe, trying to run but he was cut off by the immortal. "Your life is mine you mother fucker!" There was a scream and after a while everything was silent. After what seemed like forever, the immortal walked out of the office covered in blood and dragging six body bags while his partner took all the money that was in the place. After going through the office, they set it on fire. Since it was in a remote location, no one would miss it and they could re-cash in the other five bodies while keeping the Uchiha's. Kakuzu then took the other fives bodies and headed to the one he went to regularly while Hidan took Sasuke's body back to the base.

The other akatsuki members made their way back to the base as fast as possible. They were too weakened and if they were attacked now they would all be done for. Kisame was carrying Itachi who was still passed out while Tobi carried his sempai who was crying his eyes out. "Why? W-why? yea..." The masked nin stroked his partners blond hair and held him close, it was all he could do for right now. "I-it's not f-fair yea..." Pein just stared straight ahead as he carried Konan. "They are all dead Deidara and when..." He had to pause trying to hold back his emotions. "When the rest of us are well, we will destroy everyone that was part of Orochimaru's group," he finished. "They will all pay with their lives," Madara said as he spoke in his normal voice which was ok for him to do so since both Kisame and Zetsu knew who he really was. "He will do the same since we took out Sasuke," replied the shark nin. The three talked a bit while Zetsu kept an eye out just in case someone attacked them. **"We would be more then happy to look after cleaning up," **said the black half. "Yes it wouldn't be good to let them off too easy," added the white half. "You both can eat who ever you get alive for all I care," spoke Madara. The plant man grinned and licked his lips at the thought of a living meal.

They made it to the base in no time. Kisame and Madara went to the recovery room to attend to their partners injuries. It was then as Pein went to set Konan in another room he notice her bloodied hand clutching his cloak and immediately rushed her to the emergency room. If she had held out for this long, he had to try and save her before it was too late. Kisame set Itachi down on a bed and started getting an iv for him with medicine and his medication for his eyes and other medical supplies while Tobi sat down with a sobbing bomber. The masked nin was really concerned for his partners mental state, seeing what the effects of losing Sasori did to him mentally and emotionally. He wondered just how far off the deep end this would put him and that scared him. Only after the bomber cried himself to sleep did the mask nin start treating him. He needed new bandages and medication not only for his new injuries but also for the old ones that were still healing. He knew the blonde was still recovering to some extent but knew Deidara would just kick up a fuss so Madara let the bomber go on as if he had fully healed.

The place was silent as Pein entered the room a few hours later with a stable Konan. Everyone was asleep but Tobi who was still holding a now sleeping sempai and stroking his blonde hair. The orange haired male set the bluenett on the bed next to the blond's and started hooking up an iv and a heart monitor machine to her. Konan was in pretty bad shape, aside from the wound to her stomach she had bruised ribs, many cuts and bruises and some internal bleeding which Pein was able to stop and fix. She also and a sprained ankle and a fractured wrist and they would also take some time to heal. Now all that was left was for her to recover and that would take a while but aside from that he was just thankful that beyond all odds the bluenett had survived. The spear came so very close, but didn't hit any vital organs and that was surprising. She had only just passed out from her fight with Kidomaru. He could tell that the origami artist pushed herself to her limits and then some and that everyone would be off from missions for a while to recover.

Pein left the room, even though he wanted to be by Konan's side. He just couldn't bare to see the one who was like a sister to him in that condition. She was almost covered in bandages and she looked more pale due to the amount of blood she lost. If it wasn't for the fact that she gathered all her strength to grab his cloak, she would have looked dead. Itachi was fighting his own battle with the reaper, due to Sakon and Ukon's attempt to take over his body. His cells and organs were messed up and out of place and his eyes where also not doing so well either and if he survived the recovery process his body was going through which would be about a week or two. He would need another week to fully recover. Kisame was by his side asleep in his chair with his arms folded and his head resting on them on the bed. An hour later Madara placed the bomber on the bed and tucked him in and left to get something to eat and make something for his blonde when he woke up.

The base shook from a loud bang as Hidan kicked the door in and marched into the base dragging a body bag behind him making sure not to handle it with care at all. In fact, on his way back he purposely made the the Uchiha's body hit every rock, tree, log and anything else that he could hit the bag on and as he did he would laugh and curse. "Take this you mother fucking dip shit heathen!" and other colorful words, "hey fuckers!" He yelled, just as Tobi popped out from the hallway, "hi Hidan~san," the masked nin clapped as the immortal glared. "Hey dip shit where should I toss this fucking heathens body?" The masked nin looked at the body bag and smirked behind his mask. "Tobi will take it, Tobi's a good boy," he chirped. The immortal rolled his eyes and tossed the bag to the other male and stomped off to go to his room cursing under his breath while Tobi took the body some where in the hide out.

~some where~

Darkness surrounded him. Sasuke was sure he was alone and wanted to sleep off the pain he felt when he heard a voice. "Get up." He ignored it. "I know you can hear me you little piece of shit. Now get up!" Something was off, he knew this voice but it couldn't be. He was putting his thoughts together when the person punched him in the face making his eyes snap open. "Good. You're awake." The dark haired male rubbed his jaw as he looked up at the one who hit him and his eye went wide with fear, "y-you it can't be y-you're dead!" There standing before him dressed in his akatsuki cloak and with flaming red hair was Sasori. "Yes, I am dead no thanks to you." His eye narrowed, "and because of you I can't be with the one I love," he sighed, "but now I get to take it out on you." As he spoke, the dark haired male looked around and did not like what he saw. The place looked like a swamp. There was what looked like purple fog drifting about, it was thin but you could still see it. Dead black trees where scattered everywhere. He looked up and the sky was red, but there was no sun or moon, yet he could see like it was noon on a bright sunny day and the ground was just dirt.

Sasuke then spoke, "where am I and why are you here?" Sasori smirked, "I am here to get revenge for what you did to me." The puppet master leaned forward, "and as for where you are..." He smirked, "you're in my realm now." The dark haired male tried to stand but his legs wouldn't support him and he fell to the ground. "This isn't real...I was with Deidara." At this the red head glared and grabbed the other by his hair making him yell in pain. "You are not worthy of saying his name you little piece of shit and from this day till you take your last breath...I will make your life a living hell." The other started screaming, "no Deidara help me! Save me from this psycho!" The puppet master's chocolate brown eyes narrowed as he picked Sasuke up by the hair and threw him into a dead black tree. "I told you that you are not worthy of saying Deidara's name." Sasori walked over to the boy. His lip was bleeding, his arm was twisted at a gruesome angle with a bit of the bone sticking out and blood running down his arm and a few of his ribs were bruised. "The pain you feel now is nothing compared to what you're going to get..." With that Sasuke's nightmare began.

Kisame woke up and went to go get something to eat when he noticed Deidara was asleep with more bandages on and knew the kid pushed himself to hard again. That's when he was surprised to see Konan on the bed in between the blonds and the ravens. Her blue hair was down and the paper flower she often wore was on the table next to her bed. The shark nins eyes narrowed as he saw the machines she was hooked up to and felt the rage building up inside of him, and tried to let it go. She was alive along with the rest of them and that's all that mattered. With a sigh, he left to go get something to eat. Hours later Kisame was asleep again only this time on the sofa in front of the tv but it was off when Kakuzu came home with four brief cases. The money lover was as happy as could be with the money he had gotten form those five annoying people plus what they got from Sasuke and what they took from the now burnt down collection's office. It was almost scary seeing him in such a mood.

After talking with Pein and hearing Konan was going to be ok, the masked man took the money to the safe somewhere in the base. The location only he as the treasurer and Pein knew about. It was about eleven thirty and he decided he would count it all out in the morning, but for now he would call it a day and went to his and Hidan's shared room, but when he got there he was surprised to see no sign of the silvered haired male. He shrugged it off and tossed his akatsuki cloak over the chair by his desk and went into the bathroom to have a shower. After his shower, Kakuzu left the bathroom in his boxers and noticed Hidan was still gone. By this time it was shortly after twelve and he wondered where the jashinist could be when said male walked in. "What the hell Hidan?" The immortal just smirked and went in to the bathroom and was about to shut the door when his partner stopped him. "What did you do Hidan?" The jashinist just looked at him, "what?" This made the money lover glare, "you were gone for most of the day and when you come back it's late and you're covered in blood." The immortal looked at himself and every inch of him was dyed crimson, even his face had smudges of red from trying to wipe it off.

Hidan then sighed, "I went to a village to take my mind off things." He said this not meeting his partners eyes. There was a sigh, "get washed up," was all Kakuzu said as he let his partner shut the door. The money lover got into his bed and looked at the ceiling. He knew how much the immortal cared for the bluenett. He remembered Hidan telling him that Konan brought light and color to the akatsuki and no matter what you could trust her with any thing and how she helped him sort things out. As Kakuzu thought about it, he had to agree the things the bluenett would do for them like keeping their rooms clean when they were on missions or making sure everyone had enough to eat and were healthy. Konan was really like a mother to everyone but even he knew she would always be more of a mother to Deidara. The door opened and the silver haired male stepped out with just a towel on. He got into his own bed and just laid there with his back turned to his partner. "Hidan." Nothing. "Hidan!" the stitched man said a little louder. "What the fuck do you want?" There was a sigh, "I thought you would like to know that Konan is alive." The jashinist was silent for a minute then replied, "that's great." With that, both fell asleep.

**Konan is alive :D no way would I let her die poor Deidara would be too crushed T^T and Sasori is back to kick ass X3 Note to any Sasuke fans that might be reading this his nightmare is only just started *feels the glare of pissed off fan girls* oh well see you all next chapter :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**ADragon's Rant: Hey everyone chapter 16 is now up yay and wow over 100 reviews :D thank you all. I know I said a I would try to get chapter's posted every week to two weeks but it seems thing like to come up and keep me busy. Chapter 17 is in the making now and should have it done some time next week. I hope.**

There was a soft rustling sound as the bomber started to wake up. "Tobi yea?" Madara woke up at the sound of his blond's voice, "yes sempai?" Deidara sat up and rubbed his head as he had a headache from crying himself to sleep. "Here sempai, Tobi got you some aspirin." The blonde took them and the glass of water. As he turned to set the glass on the night stand he noticed Konan sitting up a bit putting an empty plate on her night stand in the next bed. "M-mom?" He turned to the masked nin just as the bluenett looked at him. "She is alive Deidara, but she needs her rest and so do you." The bomber looked back at the bluenett and with out notice jumped out of bed to hug her only to get caught up in the bed sheets and fell to the floor. "Deidara!" Both the origami artist and masked nin cried. Tobi ran over to the other side of the bed to help untangle his sempai and let him carefully hug the bluenett and bury his face in her shoulder.

Konan rubbed the bomber back, "Dei it's ok." Soft cries came from the blond, "b-but I thought y-you were gone y-yea." The bluenett thought back to her fight and what she thought were her last moments, "I know. I'm sorry for making you worry." All three of them were silent for a while. "Come on Deidara you both need your rest." The bomber reluctantly let his partner help him back into bed. "I'm just glad you're alive Konan yea." The bluenett smiled and settled back down on the bed then closed here eyes. Within moments she was asleep. "I'll get you some thing to eat sempai," and with that Tobi left as Kisame entered with food for Itachi and some medication. He then noticed the blonde was awake, "hey Deidara, good to see you up." He gave a nod, "yea and it's great to know Konan is alive too yea." The shark nin gave a nod at this, "yea that was some battle for everyone." The bomber looked over at Itachi, "how is he doing?" The raven started to wake up from the smell of food. "He is doing ok for now, but his eyes are not doing so great." The Uchiha then opened his eyes. Everything to him was a bit blurry but he could still make out what it was he was looking at. He got up with Kisame's help, "my eyes are fine Kisame, no need to worry everyone." Both the blond and the shark nin sighed at this. They both knew they were getting bad but the raven didn't want anyone to worry, so he would act like nothing was wrong.

While Kisame was helping Itachi with his medication, Tobi walked in with food for his sempai. "Here you go sempai," Tobi said as he handed him a plate with scrambled eggs and toast with honey on it. "Itachi~san you're awake." The raven just sat and ate his meal. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Itachi was unhappy with himself with how his fight with Sakon went, especialy how him and his brother got close enough to almost take over his body. To have an enemy get that close to him was a major hit to his pride as an Uchiha but above all it made him feel like he was losing his ability to be a ninja which caused him to his abilities. Even though their opponents where experiments of Orochimaru, it still shook him up pretty badly. Later the masked nin took everyone's plates and left. As he walked down the hall Pein stopped him, "don't you think you should go feed him too?" The Uchiha said nothing. "Don't want him dying before you get revenge right?" With that Pein left to sort out some paper work while the other took the dishes too the kitchen and placed them in the sink. He then washed them and started putting them away but left one plate and fork out as he then started to make a small meal. Nothing too much, really just some eggs and a piece of bread. He then took the plate of food and a glass of water and left.

Sasuke lay on the ground bleeding and in a lot of pain. He felt as though all his bones were broken as he lay in a pool of his own blood. "Wake up." The Uchiha looked at the red head with a questioning look. "You piece of shit wake up!" He felt a kick but it wasn't from the man standing in front of him and he wasn't the one talking either. His world went dim then black. "If you don't wake the hell up right now you won't eat for the rest of the day!" Sasuke cracked his eyes open. It was cold and when he tried to sit up he felt no severe pain just soreness like he just had a long work out and not being tourchered to death. He then noticed his wrists and ankles were chained up to a wall behind him. "Finally you're up." The boy looked up to see the masked man that was with Deidara, "w-who are you? where am I? and where is that Sasori guy?" He quickly looked around for any sign of the red head. "You are at the akatsuki base and Sasori is not here thanks to you and as for me you can call me Madara." The younger Uchiha, he had heard of Madara and the power he possesed but there was no way that this masked idiot could be him.

The masked nin then set the plate of food down with a glass of water in front of the boy. "Where is Deidara?" The older Uchiha clenched his fists, "that is none of your concern." The younger glared, "he is mine so it is my concern!" At this Madara slapped him, "you are insane to think Deidara belongs to you and would ever love you!" Sasuke's cheek was turning red but that didn't stop him, "he and I belong together, he told me so himself!" At this point the masked nin was ready to ring the little bastards neck, "listen and listen good you little piece of shit! If I wanted to I would have killed you myself that night our clan was killed and when you first hurt Deidara over a month ago but I didn't!" The younger was a bit startled at this but didn't show it. "The only reason I'm letting you live right now is so that you suffer." Sauke glared at him. "You will suffer after every thing you did to _my_ Deidara." The younger smirked "yours? we will see about that." Madara sighed, "you have no idea how long it took for him to even speak after what you did to Sasori." The boy thought for a moment and thought best to keep his mouth shut for now. "Eat your food. I'll be back in about an hour." With that he turned and left.

Sasuke picked at his food and decided to chance it as the rumbling in his stomach was growing louder. After a few tiny bites, he deemed it safe and finished his meal rather quickly and downed the glass of water. He sighed in satisfaction of having eaten something and let his mind wander to think on things like why he had such a vivid dream about the red head and why Deidara would want to stay in a place like this when he could live so much better. With that thought in mind, Sasuke started thinking of how much better both their lives could be together.

Madara walked back to the recovery room to check on his blond who was still up when he walked in. "Sempai you're still awake." The bomber looked up from the clay Kisame had gotten for him. He smiled when he saw the masked nin and set the clay on the night stand. "Yea I don't feel sleepy hmm." Tobi took the seat next to the bomber's bed, "where did Itachi go?" The Uchiha noticed that the raven was not in bed. "He wanted to go outside even though Kisame tried to tell him to rest but he insisted yea." The other gave a nod. The bomber moved closer to his partner and wrapped his arms around him in a hug, "thanks Madara~sama yea." Madara returned the embrace and started stroking his lover's hair, "for what sempai?" The bomber looked up at him, "for everything yea." He then snuggled closer to the older male with a content smile on his face as he closed his eyes. "You're welcome sempai. For you I would do anything." Tobi moved his mask over enough to place a kiss on his sempai's head then put it back in place and continued to hold him close and run his gloved fingers through his golden locks.

The masked nin looked down at his blond and smiled to himself. Deidara was his and he would make sure it stayed that way, after all, it was he who looked after him and cared for him when he couldn't. It was he who showed him love and friendship when he felt abandoned and it was he who was watching over the blond from the start. Even if some people called it creepy or stalkerish he was only looking out for the blond to make sure nothing bad happened to him. Was that really so bad? He shook his head of his thoughts when the bomber moved around a bit in his sleep. when did he fall asleep the Uchiha wondered to himself.

Itachi and Kisame where sitting outside enjoying the sunshine and the light breeze that carried tiny pink petals from the cherry trees as Itachi sat on Kisame's lap. "Itachi~san?" The raven looked up at his partner, "I'm fine, please stop worrying about my eyes. There is nothing that can be done about it," he stated in his mono toned voice. The shark nin sighed, "I can't do that." The Uchiha just looked at him. "I can't just stop worrying about someone I care for so much." Needles to say, the raven was a bit taken back. He knew Kisame was always the caring type once you got to know him but didn't think much of it but his partner went on. "It hurts me to see you try and pretend that your eyes are fine when we both know they aren't." The Uchihas chest was starting to ache at the shark nin's words and some where deep down he knew what was happening. "I can't stand the thought of you going blind and no longer being able to see the wonderful things this world has to offer besides war and death," as he spoke Kisame held the raven closer to him. "K-kisame?" Itachi's heart was racing. "Itachi I love you more then a partner or a friend..." The Uchiha was shocked that his partner had come out and confessed to him. "Even if you reject me I'll still watch out and care for you Itachi." At this point the shark nin had his head down untill he felt a hand softly stroke the side of his face. At that moment the Uchiha understood what he was feeling. It had been so long since he felt this way and after what he had done that night up until now, he was sure no one would want any thing to do with him. "I love you too Kisame." They both just sat and stared at each other in surprise and joy until Kisame brought his hand up to tilt the raven's chin up to claim his lips as the sun set for another day.


	17. Chapter 17

**ADragon's Rant: At last I can update this story ^^ Lately it's just been crazy around here but I think and hope it will be fine now. While typing this chapter I got the idea to do a side story which is already posted as Hidan's Birthday, I'm also working on chapter 18 and hope to have it finnish soon. Thank to everyone for reading this story and sending in you'r reviews I never thought I would see my story get this far (not bad for my first story) again thank you :)**

Hidan sat at the table enjoying his coffee even though it was close to one in the afternoon. The immortal was usually the last to wake up next to Deidara when given the chance to sleep in. He was reading the news paper and was content. After a while he got up to go in to the living room to watch some TV when the front door slammed open. "Hidan you Fucking Asshole!" The whole base shook from the impact the door made with the wall and the rage that came from the male standing in the door way. Both Konan and Deidara jumped awake from the sudden yelling and shaking of the base. "What the hell yea?" The blond was about to get up when he heard Konan yell in pain he looked over and saw her injury to her midsection had re-opened from her sudden movements. "Konan sama!" The bluenett laid there holding the spot trying to keep pressure on it. Madara rushed to her side and started giving her medical treatment to stop the bleeding. He was surprised since the injury shouldn't have reopened but then when someone comes barging into the base like that... "That should do it. Are you ok Konan?" The bluenett smiled a bit, "thanks Madara~sama, I think I'll be fine. What's going on?" The masked nin clenched his fists, "that's something I'm going to find out." The bomber was making a move to come with him. "Deidara you stay in bed." The blond looked at him, "why?" The masked nin sighed, "you need rest. Both of you do" With that he left.

When Madara entered the kitchen he was startled at what he saw and heard. "You idiot! You fucking idiot!" Kakuzu was saying as he had Hidan by the neck against a wall choking him. The immortal struggled to get a breath. "K-kakuzu~san what's going on?" Tobi asked while waving his arms about. The stitched man glared at the masked nin, "this fucking asshole just cost me money and important information!" He replied tighting his grip on the Jashinist. "W-what...?" The money lover dropped him to the floor, "you damn well heard me!" At that moment, Pein walked in, "what's going on here?" To see a smash door and a cracked wall while Hidan was rubbing his neck. "I don't fucking know ask him!" He said in between coughs. The leader crossed his arms, "explain now."

~flashback~

Kakuzu got up early grabbed his cloak and threw it on and grabbed his brief case. He then made his way to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and read the news paper, mostly the stock market section. The stitched man stepped outside and started to walk to the village where he would meet one of his subordinates from when he still had ties to his old village. He only had three but they were loyal to him and always kept him updated about bounties and anything else that was money related. Today he was to meet up with one of them with intel on a man who owed him money and Kakuzu couldn't wait to hear it since the person he was looking for was very good at not being easy to find. The walk to the village was uneventful which made the stitched man somewhat happy but as he got to the village his grip on his brief case became so tight that his knuckle turned white.

Bodies covered the ground and blood covered everything else. Kakuzu walked in to the village; men, women and even children, all of the villagers where dead. Then the money lover went to the small inn and soon found the man he was going to meet with and just like everyone else he was dead. When leaving the inn, Kakuzu noticed something on the ground and his anger exploded at the sight of the stupid image of a circle and a triangle. Only one person could have done this. "HIDAN!" He yelled in anger. Just then he remembered the night before Hidan had said he went to a village when he came back covered in blood. Kakuzu never in his life ran as fast as he did back to the base ready to kill the silver haired male. Hidan was about to watch some TV when the door burst open and smashed against the wall, falling into pieces and his partner shouting his name. "What th-" before he could finish he was shoved into a wall in a death grip. "You fucking asshole!" The immortal was almost shitting himself. Kakuzu hardly ever swore and when he did it meant he was either shocked about a bounty or very very pissed off.

~end of flashback~

Kakuzu finished explaining why he was as upset he was when Pein looked at Hidan. "An entire village Hidan. Really? I hope you realize that a stunt like that will not go unpunished." Tobi had told them what the effect of the stitched man's actions had on Konan and Deidara and that he had to heal Konan's reopened wound which pissed Pein off even more. "Hidan you are banned from leaving the based until further notice do you hear me?" The immortal just shrugged. "Also you will make sure that this place is spotless every day!" His jaw dropped, "what the fuck?" "You heard me! You are on base cleaning duty starting now. Also you will make sure the dishes and laundry are done." The orange haired male was going to continue when Tobi whispered something to him and he started to smirk at which made the Jashinist shiver. "Good idea Tobi. Go get it".

The other two looked at their leader with questioning looks. "Also while you clean the base you also have to wear a uniform." The immortal looked at his cloak then back at the leader who shook his head. "Oh no no no, not that uniform." Just then Tobi returned with two boxes. "Thank you Tobi," Pein said as he took them and looked at Hidan. "This is what you have to wear," he then glared, "at all times until further notice." He gave the boxes to the Jashinist and while he looked inside he turned white then red. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not wearing that fucking piece of shit thing!" In seconds it was Pein's turn to have him by the neck, "you will wear it. The whole thing seeing you didn't have a problem doing so three months ago," the leader stepped back releasing him, "if you don't do these things then I will start placing more restrictions on you." The immortal glared, "like what?" Pein smirked, "like forbidding you to swear, curse, bad mouth others and.." Hidan had a feeling what would come next and it was the one thing he just couldn't do. The orange haired male spoke each word slowly,"I will also forbid you from doing you're rituals." Boom head shot.

The three men never saw the immortal so down hearted as he slumped to the floor in utter shock. He looked like a child that just lost his favorite toy. He was silent for a moment as he thought everything through. With a sigh, the Jashinist got up knowing he was being let off easy for this and with a sigh he responded, "very well leader~sama." Kakuzu looked at their leader, "what does he have to wear?" Pein pointed to the bathroom off to side, "now," was all he said as Hidan left to change. Tobi was starting to laugh while the immortal changed into his new clothes. "He has to wear the outfit he had on at his birthday party." The money lover just stared, "you mean that?" Pein gave a nod, "yup that. I had Konan set those outfits aside just in case something like this happened" At this point Kakuzu was glad he stayed out of the challenge that night. Hidan stepped out of the bathroom with a sigh, there was no doubt he was pissed. "Aww Hidan~san looks so cute!" Yelled Tobi as he burst in to laughter with Pein and Kakuzu right behind him. "Remember Hidan, you have to wear it at all times unless you're having a shower or going to bed." With that the orange haired male left with a smirk to go see Konan.

Hidan stood wearing a maid outfit that had a black satin skirt with a white lace trim that came to his mid thighs. He had black fishnet stockings with knee high boots with a bit of a heel that laced all the way up with black silk bows on the top. The top part of the outfit was a shiny black leather corset that was done up the back with fabric on the inside so it wouldn't irritate the skin. There was also black satin sleeves that came down to his wrists with black straps so they could be tied on just below the shoulder. They also had a white lace trim. "Hidan~san don't forget your headband," Tobi giggled. The immortal growled as he put the head piece on. It was a traditional maid headband black with white lace only on either side it had black silk bows with long silk strings. The two Akatsuki members just stared and laughed. "Whatever. Fuck this," with that Hidan went into the kitchen and started to make dinner since it was his turn to cook. Tobi went down to see Sasuke while Kakuzu went to calculate how much money the immortal cost him.

The sun was setting and evening was taking over when Hidan finished making dinner and set the table for everyone. Itachi and Kisame walked in and the smell of dinner made them realize how hungry they were. They then noticed the door and the wall and wondered why they were damaged but that soon left their thoughts when they walked into the kitchen and saw Jashinist in his new outfit. They both hit the floor with laughter startling the immortal. "H-hidan your birthday was three months ago," the shark nin began, "d-don't you think it's time you t-took that off?" He managed to finish in between breaths of laughter. The raven was crying from laughing so hard. "Shut the fuck up! I can wear whatever the fuck I want when I want, so fuck you both!" There was a chuckling, "oh really Hidan? Did you forget why you are wearing that?" Pein was standing in the door with his arms crossed with Tobi behind him. "N-no leader~sama." The Jashinist took off the white apron he had to wear while cooking and set it aside. "Now if you're done with making fun of me dinner is ready." It took a lot for him not to swear at them just in case Pein got pissed and banned him from doing so. Everyone came in and sat at the table all but the bluenett and the bomber. Tobi and Pein brought their dinner to them. After dinner Kisame took Itachi back to the recovery room while Hidan cleared and cleaned the table and the rest of his tasks. Shortly after words everyone got ready and went to bed.

Sasuke was trying to run away from the red head and his army of puppets with their poison blades. "Get back here! You're only making it worse for yourself!" The Uchiha couldn't take it anymore. It seemed every time he tried to sleep he was sucked in to this world where Sasori ruled it and tortured him. He would lose track of time and was always being poisoned and beaten but no matter how bad it got no matter how close to death he got he couldn't die even though he wished he could just to get away from the puppet master. It seemed only when he was awake could he get away from him but when he was awake he felt tired and sore. He knew he had to find out why this was happening. Just then he tripped on one of the fallen black trees. "Shit.." When he looked back, Sasori was right there with his third Kazekage puppet it's poison tipped blades pointed right at him. "Since you ran, you will suffer more." With a flick of his wrist the puppet started slashing through Sasukes flesh. Blood pooled all around him as he screamed in agony. The puppet started ripping his organs out making him bleed more as the puppet master watched. Only when the Uchiha was a pile of shredded flesh did he stop. He then noticed the boy was crying. "Suck it up bitch," he gave him a kick in the face and walked away.

Sasori sat on a rock with a smirk on his face as he tended to one of his puppets. He then snapped his fingers and instantly the whole place went from a red swamp to a bright meadow with living trees and wild flowers. The sun was shining and the whole place looked perfect but then the puppet master frowned. It would have been perfect if Deidara was here to share it with him. He missed the bomber so much but knew there was nothing he could do. He sighed looking back at that day when he made the poisons, one for him and one for the blond, "Dei." Seeing he wasn't going to finish he put the puppet away. He got up and stretched then suddenly vanished. The whole place was silent a sign that everyone was asleep. He smiled to himself. Nothing had changed. He took a glance around as he made his way down the hall not making a sound. He stopped only for a moment at a closed door. He glanced at the old room he once had. Shaking the past from his thoughts, he continued on until he got to the room he wanted to go to and slipped inside. He wasn't expecting anyone to be awake so he was a bit surprised when someone greeted him. "Hello Sasori." The red head looked to see Tobi still awake and smiled. "Hello Madara~sama".


	18. Chapter 18

**ADragon's Rant: At long last I have updated this story. I do apologize for taking so long to update I did have at one point half of it done then had to scrap it after re reading, then trying to explain why Sasori was back was a bit of a pain since I wanted it to make sence, then after a while I just wanted to post it so sorry if it is a bit short.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this point we all know who the characters belong to**

**Never Far From You Chapter 18**

Madara sat quietly by the bomber's bed side even though it was well late in to the night. The masked nin for some reason just couldn't sleep. Just then he could sense a familiar chakra signature but it confused him since the owner of this chakra was dead. The dark haired male watched as the ghostly figure of Sasori stepped in to the room and the two made eye contact. "Hello Sasori." The red head gave a smirk, "hello Madara." The masked nin was taken back when the red head called him by his real name, "so you know who I really am?" The puppet master who was still wearing his akatsuki cloak walked to the other side of the bombers bed and sat on the edge of it, "when you're dead you learn many things." The dark haired male gave a nod. The room was silent for a few moments until Madara asked, "how are you able to be here Sasori? You're dead." The redhead gave a sigh, "I am here because my soul is bound to someone who is living." The masked nin was silent for a few moments. "You mean Deidara?" To the masked nin's surprise, Sasori shook his head, "sadly no. My soul is bound to another." Madara was now confused, "why to another and not him?" "Because Deidara didn't take the poison. Sasuke did."

The two sat in silence as moments ticked by. "What poison?" Sasori ran his fingers through his hair as he gave an annoyed sigh as he then explained that he had made a poison for him and Deidara. The poison was slow acting and would take a month to reach it's full effect. When taken the body would slowly start to shut down, but it would happen at such a rate that the person wouldn't even notice it was happening. The only way the person would know they had the poison was when they were asleep. For example, if anything happened to the bomber then Sasori would take the poison he made for himself that had the blonds blood and chakra in it and when he fell asleep he would be reunited with the blond. The poison needed blood and chakra of the person you wanted to see in your dreams. "So that's what that vile was." Madara remembered after the mole bomb went off and Sasuke lay out cold, the blond stuck a needle in his arm then tossed away.

The dark haired male then learned how deep the love these two shared was and almost frowned at the thought of his blond following Sasori in to the next life. He was brought out of his thoughts when the redhead spoke, "I was shocked that he didn't take it, but then with the state he would be in none of you would let him." Madara looked at him, "he did try it once." Sasori just stared. "I walked in to check on him and saw the needle I guessed it was filled with one of your poisons so I took it from him." Sasori gave a nod, "I see but I had made more then just one vile of it. Three in fact, just in case someone were to stop him." Madara was a bit concerned. He had tossed one of them, then Deidara used one on Sasuke so where was the last one? "You don't have to worry Madara, I can tell he really does love you." It pained the puppet master to say that but it was the truth. "And besides," he made a move and took something from one of his pockets, "I have the other vile." He held it up to show the masked nin.

The masked nin stared at it as the redhead then looked down, "and besides he wouldn't take it now anyways." He then put it away. "What makes you say that?" The Uchiha asked as the blond shifted in his sleep. Sasori looked up at him, "because he has you." The dark haired male was going to ask what he meant but the puppet master went on, "he has you who is alive and can protect him, hold him, and care for him. He now has someone who can do the things I no longer can do for him." It pained Sasori to say that to the man who was now with his blond, to tell him that Deidara was his to love since he could no longer be with him and then a thought occurred to him. "Was this how Deidara felt when I died?" He was then brought out of his thoughts when Madara spoke. "Thank you Sasori." The redhead looked at him. "I know it took a lot for you to say those things to me and I give my word that I will do my best to look after Deidara." Sasori gave a nod then looked at the bomber, "how is he doing?" The Uchiha looked down at the sleeping blond, "he's been better and I can tell he still misses you..." There was a pause, "the day you passed, he went to look for you even though he was dying he found your remains and put them in to a scroll and using his own blood wrote you're name on it." The redhead was a bit surprised with the news even if he knew the bomber put his remains in a safe place but he did not know all of the details due to the fact that he had just left the world of the living and every thing that happened after that was fuzzy.

Silence once again filled the recovery room. The only sound was the soft breathing of the sleeping akatsuki members. There was the sound of a bed creaking and rustled bed sheets as Itachi turned over in his sleep while a few moments later Konan shifted a bit making a pained sigh due to her still healing injuries. The puppet master looked at the others and the silence was broken when the two started talking about the recent battle involving Sasuke and the sound four and how they almost lost Konan. The topic soon went back to the redhead, the poison and the never ending torment he was putting the youngest Uchiha through. "So Sasori, how many times have you killed him?" The other smirked, "about 95 times I think but I'm not done yet since he still has to suffer for what he has done." This greatly shocked the masked nin, he knew Sasori could be a sadist but never did he think it possible to this extent. "You mean in the past two days you have killed him 95 times?" Sasori gave a small chuckle "yes, I would have killed him more but each time I do it takes about 15 minutes for him to recover." The other sighed mostly due to trying to calm him self from the shock, "I take it when you say he has to suffer more you mean by getting him back for what he did to you?" To the masked nin's surprise, the puppet master shook his head, "no I got my revenge after the tenth time I killed him. Everything after that is for what he made Deidara go through." Sasori reached out and softly stroked the blonds cheek, "but what are you going to do to him? I'm already attacking him mentally but I think it's time he suffers physically." The dark haired male gave a slight laugh, "his torment will start in the morning."

Sasori gave a nod and got up, "very well then, I will leave you to it." With one last glance at the bomber, he disappeared as if he was never there. "D-danna? Un." The masked nin looked at the blond as he started to wake up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he then looked up at the Uchiha and guessed he must have been dreaming since there was no way his Danna could be here. "You okay Dei?" The blond gave a nod, "y-yea I'm ok un." Madara wondered if he should tell the bomber that Sasori was there but then again he didn't want him to start yelling at him about not waking him up. "It's still late Deidara, you should go back to sleep." However, the blond had other plans. He stretched his arms and tossed the covers off of him, "but I'm hungry un." The masked nin went to put the covers back on the bomber, "I'll get you some thing Sempai." But the bomber got up and started to walk to the kitchen, "it's okay, besides I need to walk." The other male sighed as he got up to go with him just in case. After both males had something to eat they went back to the recovery room making sure to be quiet as to not wake the others. Madara then helped the bomber in to bed and sat with him till he fell asleep then he him self slowly drifted off.

Sasori returned to Sasuke's unconsciousness and noticed the kid was no longer where he left him. "Troublesome," with the snap of his fingers the realm changed to nothing but white and he found the boy easy. Sasuke watched as the world around him changed and was almost shaking when he saw the redhead standing not too far away from him. "Leave me alone!" With that he went to reach for any weapons he might have had on him but soon went white when he noticed he had none at all. "Pest." The dark haired male looked up at Sasori who snapped his fingers making the world change again in to a open field and threw a sword towards him. Sasuke caught the sword and held it in his hands. "You sicken me." With that the puppet master summoned the third Kazakage. "This time, try not to die too soon or it wouldn't really be punishment now would it?" The puppet came rushing towards the Uchiha as the fight began. They both exchanged blows and the puppet master watched as the dark haired male was starting to get just a little bit better at dodging his attacks but then the same could also be said for the redhead. But, then again he was a puppet master. The fight lasted a bit longer then the others but it was enough to keep Sasori entertained and as the Kazekage puppet was about to rip open the Uchihas back the world started to fade into darkness. "Better end this quick." With that the puppet ripped through Sasuke's clothing and flesh making him scream in absolute pain just as the world around them went black.


End file.
